KIZUNA
by RimaSwinda
Summary: kisah mengharukan gaara untuk mempertahankan hidupnya membuatnya bertahan untuk mencari kebenaran apakah dia layak untuk dicintai, gaara ingin mengetaui kebenaran hidupnya, akankah gaara menemukan cinta, dan dapatkah gaara bertahan melawan penyakitnya? atau gaara hanya terpuruk dalam kesepian dan akhirnya meninggalkan dunia? baca terus yaa LANJUTKAN ! ganbatte kudasai !
1. Chapter 1

RE-Publish

Ini fanfic yang udah lamaaaaa~ banget. Jaman SMA dulu, 3 tahun yang lalu (Pas masih alay-alaynya). Tapi atas permintaan Sabaku no Maura.. akhirnya dibikin lagi deh kelanjutannya. Berhubung akun FFN yang lama udah gabisa kebuka, jadi Riie chan bikin akun baru, dan mau publish ulang.. ada sedikit penambahan dalam fic yang baru ini, tapi tetap gak mengubah jalan ceritanya kok. ^^

Anime Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Sabaku no Gaara

Enjoy :D

.

.

.

Suatu pagi disekolah, tampak di ruang kelas X sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Hanya ada segelintir murid teladan yang baru datang ke sekolah, satu diantaranya adalah Sasuke. Yaaah mumpung dirumah gak punya kerjaan dia datang duluan, dari pada di rumah, liet muka kakaknya yang gonta-ganti softlens mulu. Tak seperti biasanya, murid yang pemalas+berisik+omdo+bodo' telah hadir didepan pintu kelas sambil cengar-cengir gak karuan.

"Ohayou Sasuke."Sapa Naruto sambil berjalan dari pintu ke tempat duduknya.

"Si super bodoh? tumben datengnya pagi banget, kayaknya ada yang nggak beres nih? Perasaan hari ini gak mendung-mendung amat."Kata Sasuke setengah tidak mempercayai keadaan yang ia rasakan pagi itu. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung melototi Sasuke sambil menduduki kursinya dan meletakkan tas kedalam laci meja.

"Apanya yang nggak beres? Gue dateng pagi, emangnya ada yang aneh? Gaya rambut lu tuh yang gak beres.."sambung Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Ya enggak, biasanya lo kan telat mulu, gue heran aja, kok bisa." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil bertekan dagu dimejanya.

"Hahaha, gue kan murid teladan, mana boleh telat, dasar idiot!"sambil menaboki (menampar deh kalau nggak ngerti, bahasa gue mah aneh.) Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memasang wajah cemberut (bibir sama hidungnya adu mancung). Beberapa saat kemudian, teman-teman Naruto yang lain mulai berdatangan. Mulai dari Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, dan Shino.

"Oii Kiba, lo kan gak boleh bawa hewan ke sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Akamaru yang berada diatas kepala Kiba.

"Terserah gue dong, emang siapa yang ngelarang? Jiraiya? Orochimaru? Atau Tsunade? Haah? Gue gak takut." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lantang sambil memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Dibilangin juga." Naruto pun menyipitkan kedua matanya, bermaksud memberikan sinyal kalau dia gak suka.

"Loh Naruto, itu Naruto? tumben lo dateng pagi." Naruto menoleh keasal suara yang sebelumnya ia kira adalah bisikan setan. Eehh~ ternyata itu Choji.

"Berisik lo gendut! Tadi malem gue gak main PS, otomatis gue gak begadang, soooooo gue gak telat and bangun pagi banget."sambil bertekan dagu tanpa menghiraukan Choji yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh karena abis dibilang GENDUT.

"Jadi lo sering telat, gara-gara main PS mulu ya? Pantes aja lo bego' nggak pernah belajar sih." Ujar Shikamaru setengah tak tertarik.

"Walaupun gue sering begadang, tapi gue gak punya kantung mata kan? Niiiiih." Naruto pun menarik kantung matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Iya juga ya, kalau lo punya kantong mata, ntar kaya' Gaara lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba pun tertawa terbahak-bahak di ikuti Naruto. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang, bermaksud untuk tidak ikut campur karena ia telah melihat kehadiran Gaara yang telah berdiri di depan kelas, Shikamaru pun memberikan isyarat lewat ekspresinya kepada Naruto dan Kiba dan hasilnya gagal, mereka berdua terus tertawa.

"Lo berdua ngatain gue?" saat mendengar suara orang yang mereka kenal, seketika Naruto dan Kiba berhenti tertawa dan mencari asal muasal suara. Begitu mereka melihat, Gaara yang telah berada di depan kelas.

"Sabaku kyuu."

"Uaaaaahhhhh" teriak Naruto dan Kiba begitu perisai pasir Gaara langsung menyerang mereka, raut wajah Gaara yang cool, berubah menjadi mengerikan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura dan Ino masuk ke kelas sambil memperhatikan pasir yang berserakan dilantai, dilengkapi dengan dua benda aneh dikursi.

"Apaan nih? Siapa yang bikin jailangkung di kelas?" Kata Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk melihat hasil seni yang WAW itu.

"Tapi kayaknya gue kenal deh." Ino pun menghampiri benda tersebut sambil mengelus-elus patung pasir itu.

"Tuuh, Gaara yang bikin, jailangkung Naruto ama Kiba." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan mulutnya. Sakura dan Ino hanya tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Asuma-sensei masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan kemeja guru yang berada dekat dengan papan tulis. Naruto dan Kiba yang masih membatu tidak dihiraukan teman-temannya.

"Tolooooong" kata Naruto dan Kiba tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Itu karena mulut mereka yang kesumbat pasir, jadi gabisa teriak.

"Dua benda aneh apa disana?"Tegur Asuma-sensei begitu melihat sesuatu yang mencolok diantara murid yang lainnya.

"Gara-gara Gaara tuh sensei." kata Choji sambil terus mengunyah papan pembatas jendela (becanda kok, jangan serius amet).

"Gaara, sudah selesai main-mainnya, sekarang waktunya belajar." sambil menatap kearah Gaara yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan kedua temannya itu. Gaara pun terdiam sambil merontokkan pasirnya. (pokonya pasirnya berjatohan gitu deh, dari padet jadi halus, gue gak ngerti tu gimana nulisnya).

"Buaaahhh.. hah.. hah.." Kata Naruto dan Kiba serentak sambil ngos-ngosan setelah pasir itu lepas dari tubuh mereka.

"Gila lo Gaara! untung aja gue nggak mati. Kalau gue mati.. lo gue gentayangin, dijamin deh, tanpa di undi." Ujar Naruto dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat sambil menatap Gaara yang sejak tadi cuek.

"Sorry deh." Singkatnya seolah tidak mau memperpanjang kejadian, situasi dan kondisi. Sementara Asuma-sensei yang telah berada di depan kelas tampak celingak-celinguk kayak lagi nyari Kurenai yang ilang.

"Kalian gak punya spidol?" katanya sambil terus melihat isi didalam laci meja, yang biasanya jadi tempat menaruh peralatan tulis tersebut.

"Ada sih sensei, tapi spidolnya permanen." sahut Sakura yang merupakan sekretaris kelas.

"Permanen? Permanen itu bukannya yang sering nyanyi di jalanan ya?" celetuk Naruto sejadi-jadinya. (maksudnya sih mau bikin plesetan, tapi gak lucu.. jadi kayak setan?)

"Itu bukan permanen! Tapi pengamen!" sambung Kiba setengah nyolot. Sakura pun langsung melototi mereka berdua, dengan sensasi cakra yang mengisyaratkan "diem! dasar idiot!". Mendengar tingkah temannya, Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, sementara Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kalau begitu kita baca buku latihan saja." Asuma-sensei pun mulai membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Diikuti seluruh murid yang ada di kelas.

"Satu orang bisa tolong bacakan halaman 34, biar bisa kita simak bersama-sama. emm..." Mata Asuma-sensei mulai bergerak memandangi siswa yang ada didalam kelas dan terhenti pada Shino.

"Shino, sejak tadi kamu diam terus, ayo cepat baca." perintah Asuma-sensei. Shino pun bergegas memulai membaca buku sambil terbata-bata dan berulang-ulang memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Kenapa Shino? Kamu nggak bisa baca?" tegur Asuma-sensei hingga membuat Shino menghentikan bacaannya.

"Gimana mau baca sensei, kacamata itemnya aja nggak dibuka." Celetuk Kiba sambil terbahak-bahak diikuti teman yang lainnya.

"Sembarangan! Ini lagi trend bego." Protes Shino sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian sekolah pun berakhir. Bel pulang menggema diseluruh pelosok sekolah. Tampak keramaian siswa-siswi pulang dengan bahagia (Bahagia(?)). Hari itu, seperti biasa Sakura pulang bersama-sama dengan Ino dan Hinata. Saat di perjalanan pulang, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Temari dan Kankuro yang sedang shopping setelah pulang sekolah.

"Temari-senpai." sapa Ino sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Belanjanya kok banyak banget, beli apa aja nih?" tanya Sakura yang juga menghampiri Temari dan Kankuro sambil melirik bungkusan yang mereka bawa.

"Nih, beli alat-alat fitness, kami lagi ngeborong loh." Temari pun menunjukkan bungkusan itu kehadapan Sakura and friends.

"Alat fitness? Buat apaan?" tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Buat Gaara." sambung Kankuro hingga membuat kerutan pada dahi ketiga gadis itu.

"Buat Gaara?" Hinata pun mulai buka suara (saking herannya).

'Iya, tuh bocah kan males banget bergerak, jadi kami beliin ini aja, siapa tau nanti dia bisa jadi atlet." Kata Temari sambil menoleh kearah Kankuro bermaksud untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"Loh, bukannya Gaara emang atlet ya?" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Temari pun ikut mengangkat satu alisnya juga, dengan maksud ingin mengetahui jawaban dari Ino, karena setau Temari, Gaara gak pernah minta izin jadi atlet. (Emang harus ijin dulu gitu?)

"Atlet Panah, wuuhhh jago banget deh, tepat sasaran mulu." mendengar hal itu, Temari hanya menatap Ino dengan raut wajah yang kurang tertarik.

"Yeee.. kalau itu sih gue tau. Maksud gue yang kerenan dikit kek, atlet lari kek, silat kek, yang banyak gerakan gitu. Biar dia cepet tinggi." sahut Temari sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya sih, kalau diukur-ukur, Gaara yang paling pendek dari cowok-cowok yang ada di kelas, di Anime Naruto ultimate ninja juga.. pas udah jadi Kazekage juga." kata Sakura sambil menekan dagunya dengan mata melirik keatas.

"Aduh... gossip mulu. gue pegel nih! dari tadi pegang burden." protes Kankuro yang sejak tadi tidak begitu dihiraukan para girls.

"Oh iya, gue lupa ada lo." Kata Temari sambil menoleh Kankuro dengan wajah yang cengengesan. "Kalau gitu, kami balik dulu ya." Sambung Temari lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura and friends. Sementara itu dirumah Naruto, berkumpul temen-temen cowo'nya.

"Idih, rumah lo banyak pasir Naruto, jorok banget sih. Gue jadi gak bisa tiduran dilantai kan." Keluh Shikamaru sambil meneliti tiap sudut lantai rumah.

"Yeee.. Gaara tuh yang bikin! kalau masuk kerumah, sepatunya nggak digetok. Kan pasir yang nempel dikakinya jadi berantakin rumah." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas untuk dihidangkan.

"Gue kirain gara-gara dia main jutsu dirumah lo, nggak tau nya…" perkataan Shikamaru terhenti saat melirik Gaara.

"Apa lo bilang? Enak aja nuduh gue. Periksa nih ada ato nggak pasir disepatu gue?" Keluh Gaara sambil duduk santai dipojokan. (Biasanya sih mojok bareng gue) #PLAK

"Heheh.. becanda, kan kalau yang berhubungan ama pasir, pasti bekennya Gaara, jadi gue nuduh lo aja." sambil membawa setoplas keripik dan beberapa gelas orange juice untuk dihidangkan sama Gaara, Shikamaru ama Kiba. Choji gak diajak, abisnya rakus ntar ngabisin semua makanan lagi. Shino gak pernah mau gabung gak tau deh kenapa, mungkin bantu-bantu cuci piring kali ya. Sasuke mau les tuh, tumben-tumbenan aja gak ikut. Biasanya always forever together.

"Hei Naruto, punya daging nggak? Akamaru laper nih." Tanya Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru dan menilahat Naruto yang menaruh makanan diatas meja.

"Apa kata lo? Daging? Gue tiap hari aja ngirit, makan ramen mulu, lo mau kasih anjing daging." sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba dengan spatula yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Kalau gitu apa aja deh yang lo punya, kasian nih, anjing gue laper." Kiba memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Oh, kemaren Sasuke bawa empek-empek, itu aja ya." sambil bergegas lari kedapur.

"Terserah deh, suka-suka lo." tak lama Naruto kembali sambil membawa sepontong empek-empek. Gaara mengambil komik yang letaknya tak jauh dari kepala Shikamaru. Tak sengaja Gaara mengendus bau rambut Shikamaru.

"Lo pake sampo ya?" kata Gaara yang telah mengambil komik miliknya sambil menutup hidung dengan tangannya.

"Kok tau, aduh ketahuan ya?" sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mungkin nggak gatel.

"Sampo cewek lagi, sunsilk kan? Yang urang–aring?" terka Gaara sambil mulai membuka halaman awal komik.

"Hahaha? Pake sampo cewe? Mendingan lo pake sampo anjing aja, kayak gue." ledek Kiba.

"Idih, Ogah, ntar kayak mbah surib lagi (alm)" balas Shikamaru sambil mulai membaringkan tubuhnya kelantai yang banyak pasir.

"Loh, kok lo tau Gaara? Tau dari mana kalau itu sampo sunsilk yang urang-aring? Jangan-jangan lo pake juga ya?" sambung Naruto yang mulai duduk didekat mereka.

"Enak aja, tuh sampo yang biasa Temari pakai, baunya gue kenal banget, pengennya dia sih, pakai itu biar rambutnya item, ehh masih aja pirang." Terang Gaara kepada tiga temannya sambil sibuk membaca komik.

"Oh, dia pake itu juga ya?" sambung Shikamaru. Gaara mengangguk.

"Emang kenapa?" Sambung Gaara lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gak, gue pernah ketemu dia waktu beli sampo itu, dia ngetawain gue, ehh, ternyata dia ikut-ikutan gue juga pake sampo itu." jelas Shikamaru sambil tertawa-tawa (padahal gak ada yang lucu). Sementara Kiba masih tetap asik memberi makan Akamaru.

"Hei Gaara, lo tiap pulang sekolah gak pernah langsung balik kerumah, gak takut dimarahin ya?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Nggak." singkat Gaara. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba pun terdiam sambil menatap Gaara. Maksud dari ucapannya adalah menyinggung tentang kedua orang tua Gaara. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Gaara pun menghentikan bacaanya dan melihat ketiga temannya.

"Kok lietin gue?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Kami tau kok, sebenernya lo mau cari tau tentang kematian ibu lo." jawab Naruto yang membuat Gaara ternganga beberapa detik. (kalau beberapa jam masuk laler mampus tuh).

"Enggak." singkat Gaara lagi dan kembali memfokuskan bacaanya.

"Kami mau kok bantu lo." Gaara pun langsung menatap ketiga temannya itu. Ia diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kalau mau bantu, kita cari bokap gue dulu, sampe sekarang gue nggak tau dia kemana." jawab Gaara yang sepertinya setuju dengan ide teman-temannya itu.

"Lo masih sering kontak gak?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Dia aja gak suka gue, gimana mau kontak ama gue." Shikamaru mengeryitkan dahi sesaat, kemudian..

"Eh, kemaren kan gue sempet pegang hp Temari, terus gue buka inbox, kayaknya ada pesan deh dari bokap lo, tapi gak gue buka." pernyataan Shikamaru membuat teman-temannya curiga.

"Lo macarin kakak gue ya?" tanya Gaara setengah menuduh.

"Eh, bukan tunggu dulu."

"Iya juga, kalau gak, kenapa lo bisa pegang hp dia?" sekak Naruto. (lo kira main catur apa?)

"Dengerin dulu." bantah Shikamaru lagi.

"Udah, ngaku aja, udah ketauan kok." ledek Kiba sambil tertawa. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia pikir, percuma juga dijelasin sama orang yang gak mau denger.

"Tapi cocok juga ya, couple rambut duren." ledek Gaara juga sambil menarik-narik rambut Shikamaru.

"Iya ya, rambutnya sama-sama tajem, bisa aja lo." Kata Naruto sambil memukul Gaara. Gaara hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto tanda tangannya sakit dipukul.

Beberapa saat kemudian... Dimeja, setoplas keripik kentang kosong, minuman orange juice bersih, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba mulai memasang gaya SMP (selesai makan pulang). Namun hal itu telah terbaca oleh Naruto, gimana nggak terbaca, setiap hari selalu begitu kok.

"Eh eh eh, enak aja, cuciin nih piring gue, beresin nih meja, SMP lo pada." bentak Naruto sambil menarik baju teman-temannya.

"Kita kan udah SMA sekarang, (selesai makan amiiiin)." jawab Kiba yang bajunya masih ditarik Naruto. Mau gak mau mereka membereskan rumah Naruto, Gaara beresin meja, Shikamaru cuci piring, Kiba nyapu lantai, Naruto berleha-leha sambil mandor.

"Sekalian ya, kacanya dilap juga." perintah Naruto pada Gaara. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara diam dan berniat mengusili Naruto ("Enak aja dia merintah gue" inner Gaara) tak lama Gaara menyemprotkan cling ke muka Naruto. Spontan Naruto yang berbaring di lantai kaget, Kiba yang melihat itu pun membantu Gaara mengusili Naruto dengan mengusap-usap kemoceng di wajah Naruto. Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah merepotkan beberapa temannya itu hanya berjalan kearah mereka, gak niat buat jahilin juga sih, tapi si Naruto udah berprasangka buruk duluan.

"Eh, mau apa lo?" kata Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru yang mendekatinya.

"Apaan lo? Orang gue mau lewat juga." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan dua tangan didepan wajahnya, kayak mau karate. Tiba-tiba setelah keributan itu, Gaara meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Ketiga temannya pun panik dan bergegas mendekati Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara, lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Gaara.

"Sesek napas nih." kata Gaara yang masih memegangi dadanya dan berbicara sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Nggak biasa kena debu ya? Tapi gak mungkin juga sih." ujar Shikamaru.

"Gak, ngaco lo." Gaara pun berusaha membusungkan dadanya agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Muka lo pucet tuh? Kayak seminggu gak berak." sambung Kiba yang ikut mengkhawatirkan temannya itu.

"Gue pulang duluan ya." jawab Gaara tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kiba.

"Mau kami anter nggak? Ntar lo pingsan dijalanan lagi." tawar Naruto sambil mengikuti Gaara berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Nggak usah, emang gue mau mati apa? Kalau gue koma, baru lo semua harus jenguk gue." Spontan perkataan Gaara pun membuat teman-temannya kaget+curiga. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksud lo ngomong gitu?" Naruto pun mengerutkan dahinya membuat kedua alis pirangnya betautan.

"Becanda bego, udah gue mau pulang." Gaara pun bergegas meninggalkan teman-temannya itu. Saat dijalan pulang, bukannya pulang kerumah, malahan Gaara berhenti di sebuah toko untuk membeli sebotol air mineral, setelah itu Gaara langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, yang ternyata adalah beberapa butir obat dan langsung menegaknya sekaligus dengan air yang ia beli tadi.

"Kok makin sering kambuh ya?" kata Gaara sambil menatap botol minuman yang ia genggam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Dari kejauhan, Gaara melihat banyak siswa-siswi memadati papan mading yang ada di loby sekolahan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik hingga mereka rela berdesak-desakkan di sana, Gaara yang baru datang pagi itu pun penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat teman-temannya itu.

"Liet apa sih?" kata Gaara sambil mendekati teman-temannya.

"Eh, nih, sekolah ada A-CA-RA." dikte Naruto kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya tercengang sambil mengangkat satu alisnya (Emang Gaara punya alis? Think again).

"Iyaaa, kita bakal nginep di sekolah selama 2 hari, kayak acara LKS (latihan kepemimpinan siswa) gicuu deh." sambung Kiba dengan senangnya.

"Ngebosenin, gue nggak ikut." Kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan ekspresi lesunya tanda tak tertarik.

"Kenapa? Pasti lo takut sama setan yang muncul di sekolahan kan?"sambung Naruto seenaknya.

"Enak aja!"

"Trus kenapa nggak mau? Asik lagi, kita bisa seneng-seneng bareng selama masih ada waktu. Selama masih ada waktu loh." terang Kiba dengan memperjelas kalimatnya. Gaara pun diam sejenak seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal dipikirannya. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir.

'Iya deh, gue ikut.''spontan Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara.

"Duuh, temen gueee.."Gaara pun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

"Apaan sih? Najis lo." Kata Gaara sambil membersihkan bajunya (Dia kira Naruto ada penyakit menular apa?) melihat tingkah temannya itu, Kiba hanya tertawa. Tak lama datang Sasuke dengan mata yang membengkak.

"Hah? Kenapa mata lo? Jelek banget. Cocok sama muka lo." ledek Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan cekikikannya.

"Enak aja lo, mata gue iritasi nih." Sasuke pun memasang kacamata hitamnya.

"Iritasi kenapa?" pasti abis ngintip orang BAB kan?" ledek Kiba juga.

"Menurut gue sih, pasti lo kecapean belajar di les baru lo, jadi bengep gitu."terka Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hah payah, tebakan lo semua meleset nih."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Gue coba-coba pake softlens Itachi, ehh abis itu mata gue perih banget, langsung merah, gue bawain tidur, eh pas bangun mata gue bengkak gini." jelas Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu, teman-temannya hanya terdiam sambil ternganga.

"Kirain apaan." sambung Gaara melepas kesunyian beberapa saat.

Setelah berisik di loby, Gaara dan teman-temannya pun kembali kekelas, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak, (kenapa nggak hayoo? Kasih tau nggak yaa? "hyaaaaahhh" langsung dirasengan Naruto).

"Eh Gaara, kemaren gue pinjem loker lo kan buat naroh celana olahraga gue?" Gaara pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto.

"Iya, Terus?"

"Pinjem kuncinya dong, foto bokap ama nyokap gue ketinggelan disaku celana gue, mana satu-satunya lagi."pinta Naruto sambil menadah tangannya. Gaara pun mengambil kunci dari saku celananya.

"Jangan bongkar-bongkar barang gue ya."sambil memberikan kuncinya pada Naruto.

"Oke deh." Naruto pun bergegas berlari menuju loker yang tidak jauh dari papan mading. Gaara dan teman-temannya pun kembali kekelas dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

.

"Mana ya fotonya?" sambil bongkar-bongkar loker Gaara, padahal udah diingetin jangan dibongkar. Dasar dodol garut.

"Nah ini fotonya." sambil melihat foto miliknya dan menciumnya. "Untung nggak ilang." belum sempat menutup lokernya Naruto menemukan sesuatu di loker Gaara yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Be.. benda apa nih?"

.

"Kok lama banget sih Naruto?" gerutu Kiba sambil mencari kutu Akamaru (?)

"Jangan-jangan." Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Kiba dan Sasuke hanya tercengang melihat tingkah Gaara yang langsung lari tanpa izin dan permisi. Harusnya kan dia lapor 1 kali 24 jam.

"Kenapa sih tu anak?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat kepergian temannya itu dengan heran.

"Nggak tau tuh. Dadakan sih."sahut Kiba yang juga sedang memandang Gaara. Gaara pun bergegas berlari menuju ruang lokernya.

"Kalau sampai Naruto ngeliet itu, gawat!" gerutu Gaara dengan napas ngos-ngosan sambil terus berusaha berlari kencang. Saat sampai diloker, Gaara melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Gaara pun mendekati Naruto perlahan, namun saat Gaara telah berada didepan temannya itu, tanpa diduga pukulan keras melayang ke pipi Gaara dan membuat Gaara sampai jatuh terduduk dilantai. Gaara mengusap darah yang keluar dari sisi bibir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa-apaan lo?" tanya Gaara heran sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi pipinya.

"Kenapa lo nggak bilang masalah ini ke kita?" bentak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gaara yang masih terduduk dilantai. Gaara hanya diam tanpa membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Lo nemuin itu ya? Kan udah gue bilang, lo jangan bongkar barang-barang gue." sambil mulai berdiri dan menepis tangan Naruto

"Kita tuh temenan udah lama, kenapa masalah besar kayak gini lo sama sekali nggak cerita? Jadi lo nganggep kami semua apa?" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Gue gak bisa cerita sama kalian." Jawab Gaara pelan sambil menunduk. Naruto hanya menghembus napas panjang.

"Gue minta tolong, lo jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini." pinta Gaara yang akhirnya mulai membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan alasan apa yang membuat Gaara tidak ingin mengatakannya pada mereka.

"Gue Cuma gak mau, dipandang lemah gara-gara hal kayak gini."Naruto hanya menatap Gaara sendu.

"Cuma lo yang baru tau masalah ini, Kankuro ama Temari juga nggak tau, ini rahasia, jangan pernah bilang siapa-siapa. Gue minta tolong." pinta Gaara sambil menutup lokernya. Naruto pun hanya terdiam, dan membuat ruang loker yang sepi menjadi hening.

.

"Mana tuh Gaara, jadi ikutan ngilang?"gerutu Kiba sambil melihat kearah luar berulang-ulang.

"Emang Gaara ama Naruto kemana?" Shikamaru yang tak tahu apa-apa karena baru datang pun ikut-ikutan celingak-celinguk.

"Susul aja, bentar lagi bel masuk bunyi nih." Sasuke pun mulai berdiri, Tak lama kemudian munculah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Dari mana aja lo bedua?" tanya Sasuke kepada mereka sambil duduk kembali kebangkunya.

"Gue dari loker, kenapa sih?" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kekelas.

"Lama banget?" tanya Kiba juga sambil memandangi Gaara. Kiba langsung mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Bibir lo kok berdarah?" tanyanya sambil menatap Gaara, Gaara hanya menyeka darah dengan jari jempolnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sebenernya…" Naruto mulai buka suara hingga membuat perhatian mereka teralih kepadanya, Gaara juga langsung menatap Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sebenernya apa?"tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Gaara terus menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Perkataan Naruto pun terhenti.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Sabaku no Gaara

KIZUNA chapter 2

Enjoy :D

Waahh.. thanks to review sabaku no maura. Kamu sukses bikin anee puyeng looh.. hehe

Bener-bener gak ngerti sama makhluk yang namanya EYD. Pelajarannya juga bikin pusing hoho.. chapter 2 ini belum sempet edit, jadi mungkin EYD-nya juga gak karuan :D

Maklum aja yaa~ saya biasa bikin bahasa alay, jadi pas ketemu EYD, saya ganti nama jadi Aloy (?) -_-

Selamat membaca Sabaku No Maura ^_^

.

.

.

"Dari mana aja lo bedua?" tanya Sasuke kepada mereka sambil duduk kembali kebangkunya.

"Gue dari loker, kenapa sih?" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kekelas.

"Lama banget?" tanya Kiba juga sambil memandangi Gaara. Kiba langsung mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Bibir lo kok berdarah?" tanyanya sambil menatap Gaara, Gaara hanya menyeka darah dengan jari jempolnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sebenernya…" Naruto mulai buka suara hingga membuat perhatian mereka teralih kepadanya, Gaara juga langsung menatap Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sebenernya apa?"tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Gaara terus menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Perkataan Naruto pun terhenti.

"Sebenernya kenapa?" Tanya Kiba heran setengah memaksa.

"Aduduh.. perut gue mules nih, dari tadi gue bolak-balik WC mulu." Naruto pun memegangi perutnya sambil duduk dikursi. Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang karena lega mendengar jawaban Naruto, sementara Naruto menghembuskan nafas kehidupan lewat an*s nya (?)

"Ih.. pantesan dari tadi gue nyium bau aneh. Kayak bangkai anak ayam gitu.." Kata Kiba sambil menutup hidung dengan kedua tangannya. (padahal Naruto gak bener-bener ke WC). Setelah itu Sakura dan Ino pun masuk kelas.

"Haai all~ udah tau info mading beloooom?" Tanya Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan ala miss akherat.

"Udah tau... ketinggalan lo!" sahut Kiba yang duduk dikursi sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja. Ino pun memasang wajah ketus dan cemberut.

"Hoo? Info apa?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lo gak tau ya? Uhh senengnya masih ada juga yang gak tau. Hinata Kamseupay iwwh sih~" Kata Ino dengan bangganya, karena masih ada juga yang belom tau. Padahal hal yang kayak gitu gak ada bagus-bagusnya buat dibanggain. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara Shikamaru yang males banget denger suara Ino hanya meniru gerakan perempuan pirang tersebut dengar gerakan-gerakan tubuh yang aneh, maksudnya ngejek tuh. Melihat tingkah aneh Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto hanya tertawa. (mumpung ketawa gak bayar)

"Ngetawain apa lo bedua?" tanya Ino yang mulai mencurigai Kiba dan Naruto sambil menatap dua cowok aneh tersebut.

"Siapa lagi? Ngetawain elo." Singkat Gaara hingga membuat Ino memasang wajah cemberutnya. Tapi dia masih cuek aja sambil nyeritain info yang udah kadaluarsa (Bahasa inggrisnya Sepayet?) kepada Hinata.

"Eh.. hari ini kan pelajaran Tikom. Ke LAB aja yuk." Ajak Sakura kepada teman-temannya sambil berjalan membuka pintu kelas mereka. Kelas mereka pun (X3) mulai berjalan ke LAB tikom. Saat Gaara berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang didepan pintu, orang itu namanya Sasori, dan dia adalah kakak kelas mereka. Gaara yang tak terima tubuhnya ditabrak orang tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dan tentu saja tatapan itu dibalas Sasori dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dinginnya. Setelah 15 jam berpandangan (#BELTAK! "Ngaco gue hajar nih!" bentak Gaara). Setelah beberapa saat berpandangan. ("huhu.. sambil ngusap kepala yang di jitak Gaara)

"Kalau jalan pake mata, BEGO!" bentak Gaara hingga membuat Sasori tercengang+ternganga. Melihat hal itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya ikut-ikutan ternganga sampai-sampai tuh gigi pada lepas dari gusi dan matanya hampir loncat. Mereka berusaha menjauhkan Gaara dari Sasori.

"Gila lo! Parah! Parah abis! Itu kan wakil ketua OSIS kita. Pake dibentak lagi." Kata Kiba sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

"Gue gak tau itu OSIS." Jawab Gaara pada Kiba dengan wajah yang polos.

. . .

Sesampainya di LAB, Anko-sensei sudah menunggu didalam. Dia langsung menyuruh siswanya masuk dan duduk dibangku masing-masing. Gaara dan kawan-kawan pun mencari bangku-bangku kosong untuk mereka isi. (Ini cerita Naruto yaa, buka cerita bangku kosong.)

"Semuanya udah dapat kursi masing-masing kan? Kalau udah, kita mulai nyalain komputernya." Perintah Anko-sensei sambil menatap layar monitor dihadapannya. Terlihat Naruto kebingungan sendiri didepan komputernya. Melihat gerak-gerik yang sangat mengganggu mata Shikamaru, ia pun mulai bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa lo celingak-celinguk dari tadi?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah tersenyum sambil menatap Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Haha, gak.. gue Cuma lagi pengen ngetes kepinteran lo aja. Gue gak yakin kalau klan elo tuh bener-bener pinter. Maksudnya gue ngeraguin elo gitu." Shikamaru menatap Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Gak usah lo perjelas dengan kalimat 'maksudnya gue ngeraguin elo gitu' gue juga udah ngerti kalau elo tuh lagi ngehina gue, Bego! Mau apa lo?" Naruto hanya cengengesan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Tapi.. lo gak boleh kasih tau siapapun ya.. satu orang juga gak boleh ada yang tau tentang hal ini." Kata Naruto. (gimana gak ada yang tau, padahal orang-orang juga pada baca keuleus..) ia mulai membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Shikamaru.

"Nyalain komputer gue dong.. gue gak ngerti niih.." reflek Shikamaru langsung memukul tangan Naruto.

"Gue kirain apaan. Pake ngehina klan gue segala loo.. dasar jigong rubah berekor" (rubah emang punya ekor kale). Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. Kiba yang diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah aneh Shikamaru dan Naruto mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Bego.. sini gue aja yang nyalain." Kata Kiba dengan Pede nya sambil menghampiri komputer Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat pake gaya sok taunya...

"Ahh, auk ahh.. gelep!" ia pun menjauhi komputer Naruto. Gaara yang sejak tadi curi-curi pandang sama ketiga temannya itu mulai angkat suara.

"Eh.. gak baca ya?" Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba pun menatap Gaara dengan serius.

"Mesin TIK lagi rusak. Jangan diganggu!" dikte Gaara kepada temannya sambil menunjukkan tulisan pada sebuah kertas yang tertempel dilayar monitor. Mereka bertiga pun langsung melihat kelayar monitor serentak. (Eh, emangnya mesin TIK ada monitornya ya? Maklum, mesin TIK abad Doraemon.)

"Haah~ kirain komputer. Pantesan aja gak ada USB nya. Dasar tompel bencong." Keluh Kiba sambil duduk kembali kekursinya. Bencong yang ada dilampu merah pun langsung bersin, gara-gara namanya disebut Kiba. (untung yang nyebutnya bukan Gaara. Kalau disebut Gaara, ribet lagi tuh.. gara-gara Gaara.)

Saat bel yang paling indah pas jaman SMA berbunyi, bel pulang sekolah~ yeeey! Semua siswa berhamburan pulang dengan riangnya (yang nulis curhat, kalau denger bel pulang tuh riang banget.) Temari menghampiri Gaara yang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Gaara!" teriak Temari sambil berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Hn?" kata Gaara sambil memutar badannya kearah Temari.

"Hari ini adek kakak yang paling ganteng makan diluar yaaa~" Gaara menatap Temari tak tertarik. Kalau ada maunya, kakak yang satu ini baeeeeeeeeeek banget.

"Makan dimana?"

"Hmm.. terserah deh, asal jangan makan dirumah Naruto aja." Kuping Naruto langsung memanjang begitu namanya disebut.

"Kenapa emangnya makanan gue? Ada racunnya?" Naruto memandang Temari tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Kata kakak Kiba, Akamaru kemaren pingsan. Gara-gara makan empek-empek yang elo kasih kemaren." Temari pun membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan empek-empek Sasuke basi lagi?" Naruto memegangi dagunya sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Sembarangan, itu empek-empek berkualitas. Gue beli pas masih panas." Protes Sasuke yang tidak senang dengan lirikan mata Naruto.

"Emang sejak kapan Akamaru pingsan? Sembarangan aja." "Waauuf.." sambung Kiba dan Akamaru. Menyadari jadi objek kebohongan Naruto bersiap-siap untuk mengejar Temari tetapi perempuan itu udah nyelonong duluan.

"Gue sumpel juga tuh mulut kakak lo." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Gaara yang keliatannya gak mau ikut campur urusan mahkluk-mahkluk aneh.

. . .

Sampainya dipasar, Gaara mulai mencari makanan yang pas untuk mengganjal perutnya dan sesuai selera (kayak indomie, selerakuuuu~)

"Eh Gaara, ngapain lo?" Gaara langsung menoleh keasal suara.

"Shino? Nah lo ngapain?" Gaara menatap Shino dari ujung kuku kaki sampai ke ujung ketombe.

"Lo liet aja sendiri."

"Lo jualan serabi?" Shino hanya membalas ucapan Gaara dengan senyum yang tersembunyi dibalik kerah bajunya.

"Iya, beliin serabi gue dong. Gue mau cepet pulang nih." Gaara langsung mundur tiga langkah.

"Ah, gak mau."

"Ayo dong Gaara. Kalau beli empat, gratis kuah duren loh." Tawar Shino setengah merayu.

"Yee, dimana-mana kalau beli serabi. Kuahnya emang gak bayar. Gue gak mau." Tolak Gaara lagi. Daaan, ujung-ujungnya...

"Makasih Gaara, dateng lagi yaa besok." Teriak Shino saat Gaara mulai menjauhinya. Gaara hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Gak niat makan serabi, malah makan serabi." Sambil mengunyah serabi dijalanan.

.

.

Dirumah, Kankuro menatap Temari yang mengemas semua barang-barannya kedalam ransel.

"Mau kabur kerumah Shikamaru?" Temari langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kankuro.

"Gila lo. Gaara ada acara disekolah. Nginep selama dua hari. Jadi gue bantu dia nyiapin barang-barangnya." Sambil melanjutkan kerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Hah? Acara?" teriak Kankuro.

"Kaget gue. Emang lo gak tau ya?" sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Kankuro pun bergegas masuk kekamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar lagi sambil membawa barang-barang aneh.

"Mau apa lo?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Nih, gue punya karung. Kalau bajunya gak muet dimasukin kedalam ransel, masukin kekarung aja." Sambil menenteng karung yang ada ditangannya.

"Gila lo, mana mau gaara bawa karung kayak gitu. Emangnya Gaara mau mulung. Helllooouu.."

"Yee.. lo gak tau? Tong yang sering dibawa Gaara kemana-mana itu kan tong sampah." Temari langsung melototi Kankuro.

"Sembarangan, nenek-nenek pikun juga tau kalau gentong yang sering dibawa Gaara tuh isinya pasir." Kankuro pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan keluar kembali.

"Gaara butuh ini gak ya?" Temari kembali menatap Kankuro dan melototinya.

"Tenda? Buat apaan? Gaara itu mau nginep disekolah, bukan mau camping." Kankuro masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Belum sempat ia keluar dan membawa barang aneh lagi.

"Kalau lo keluar sambil bawa barang aneh lagi.. gue lemparin nih pake burden." Teriak Temari hingga Kankuro tak menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Kclek.. (suara pintu kebuka) Temari langsung melihat kearah pintu tersebut.

"Gue pulang~" kata Gaara saat tubuhnya mulai memasuki rumah. Gaara pun menghampiri Temari sambil memberikan ekspresi wajah yang muak, karena abis nginjak jebakan kucing dijalanan (Becanda).

"Eh, kenapa? Kok kusut amat? Kayak pak camat jualan tomat, anaknya somat, saudaranya mamat, tingga dikampung keramat, The Edn artinya tamat..."

"Lo lagi kumat?" sanggah Gaara hingga membuat kakak perempuannya itu berhenti berucap. Mendengar perkataan adiknya, Temari hanya cengengesan sambil memasang ekspresi sok imut.

"Barang-barang lo untuk LKS udah gue siapin nih.. lo tinggal bawa aja. Rajin kan gue?" sambil memberikan sebuah ransel Dora (aku peta aku peta #BELTAK) sambil memberikan sebuah ransel kepada Gaara.

"Oh, Ten cuuu (thank you)" kata Gaara datar sambil mengambil ransel tersebut. Belum sempat ia pergi, Gaara melihat sebuah karung yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Karung siapa nih? Gue ambil ya.." sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memungut karung milik Kankurou tadi.

"Uwaaa~ adik cu yang ganteng, yang punya kurap dikepala, yang eyelinernya luntur diseluruh mata, jangan-jangan lo ambil karung itu untuk mulung ya? Jatuh dong martabat gue.. elu itu satu-satunya adik gue yang paling ganteng (Jadi maksudnya, Kankurou...?)" kata Temari sambil berusaha merebut karung itu dari tangan Gaara. Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Temari dengan heran.

"Gelaa kale loo.. goe bukannya mao mulung." Kata Gaara ikut-ikutan bahasa anak alay, kayak Sule ama Andre.

"Trus buat apaan?" kali ini Temari lah yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada deh, buat jahilin orang." Gaara melipat karung itu dan memegangnya sambil melihat jam yang ada ditangannya. "Udah jam segini, gue pamit berangkat kesekolah dulu ya." Sambung Gaara sambil bergegas menuju pintu keluar yang berada didekat mereka.

"Yaudah, ati-ati yaa Gaara..." Temari mengantar Gaara sampai kepintu keluar dan melihat kepergian adiknya.

.

.

.

"Gaara belom dateng? Udah hampir jam lima nih. Jangan-jangan dia gak jadi ikut lagi?" kata Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat jam yang ada dikakinya (aah~ becandaannya jelek) ditangannya.

"Dia kan gak pernah telat kayak lo, mungkin dia emang gak jadi ikut." Sambung Kiba sambil menyikat taringnya dengan kayu siwak. (Ini Konoha? Atau Arab Saudi sih? #BELTAK)

"_Jangan-jangan Gaara pingsan gara-gara kebanyakan makan serabi gue lagi?"_ inner Shino sambil berkeringat dingin hingga dia dikerubunin laler. (Yang ada juga serangga.)

Gaara berjalan dengan santai sambil kerepotan memegangi karungnya. Udah hampir jam lima juga dia masih santai-santai. Nih anak emang gak niat ikut. Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti disebuah pohon besar yang terkenal angker dihalaman sekolah mereka.

"Setan.. sorry yaa.. karungnya gue nitip dulu. Tadi sih mau jahilin temen-temen, tapi bawanya ribet." Gumam Gaara seorang diri didepan pohon angker tersebut. Gaara mulai naik melalui akar pohon yang besar dan menggantungkan karung putih tersebut diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Setelah itu, ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, bermaksud untuk membersihkan debu yang tertempel ditangannya. Kemudian ia segera kekelas untuk menemui teman-temannya yang mungkin udah berkumpul duluan.

Dikelas.

"Panjang umur ni bocah, baru aja diomongin, eeh~ udah dateng." Kata Naruto saat Gaara memasuki kelas.

"Udah jam lima nih, kita harus kumpul dulu diruang Aula. Buruan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara yang berada didepan pintu. Gaara pun mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang, ketika laki-laki berkuncir satu itu melewatinya.

Beberapa jam kemudian.. waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.21 Waktu Konoha. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai kepala karena banyak nyamuk. Maklum, ruang yang dipakai tidur adalah ruang kelas mereka sendiri. Meja-meja yang biasa dipakai saat siang hari disusun kesudut kelas dan ditumpuk-tumpuk agar lantai yang kosong dibagian tengah bisa mereka gunakan untuk tidur. Diantara ketenangan orang-orang yang tidur berlapiskan tikar tipis, hanya Naruto yang kelihatan gelisah sendiri.

"Eh kiba.." katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kiba dengan tangannya.

"Arrghh.." sahut kiba sambil menampik tangan Naruto. Naruto menoleh kesebelahnya lagi sambil melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Gaara.

"Haa~ gue tau lo belom tidur. Lo kan gak bisa tidur." Gaara membuka selimut yang tadinya menutup wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Gue baru mau belajar tidur. Ngapain lo bangunin?" kata Gaara ketus lalu kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Gue kebelet pipis nih. Temenin doooong~" rayu Naruto pada Gaara. Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah dan tubuh yang masih tertutup selimut.

"Fuuhh, bodo ah~ gue kebelet banget." Kata Naruto sambil berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan tumpukan korban peperangan israel-palestin didalam kelas.

"Duuh, gelep banget? Mana dingin lagi." Keluh Naruto sambil berjalan melewati selasar kelas yang tampak lebih menyeramkan dimalam hari tersebut. WC yang biasanya jadi tempat nongkrong kalau males masuk pelajaran jadi terasa semakin jauh dimalam itu. Apalagi untuk sampai ke WC, Naruto harus melewati sebuah pohon besar yang terkenal angker didekat halaman sekolah.

Tiba-tiba... tanpa sengaja atau entah karena apa, Naruto langsung terfokus kepada sebuah pohon besar tersebut. Ia berjalan tersendat-sendat sambil menilik sesuatu yang ada dipohon tersebut. Semuanya nampak gelap, tapi kenapa seperti ada sesosok bayang putih yang melayang-layang diranting pohon itu. Wajah Naruto berubah pucat, tangannya bergetar dan kakinya tak mampu untuk melangkah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan tegak. Suaranya seperti tertahan, berulang kali Naruto mencoba untuk berlari dan berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. hingga akhirnya...

"Haa... Haan.. hantuuu... neneknya setaaaaaaaann~~" teriak Naruto sambil berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri lagi. (mampus tuh gak noleh kanan kiri. Jadi selama ini Naruto yang sering nabrak tembok sekolah sampe jebol.) Naruto langsung menarik gagang pintu kelasnya dan berlari masuk kedalam selimut Kiba.

"Apa-apaan nih?!" Kiba yang sedang tertidur langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Kibaa.. ada... ada ituu.." kata Naruto tidak jelas sambil menggigil. Kiba mengernyitkan dahi dengan mata yang memerah dan iler kemana-mana.

"Kenapa? Lo liet setan?" mata Naruto langsung terbelalak.

"Tau dari mana lo? Jangan-jangan tuh setan temen lo?" kiba langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Mana setannya? Tunjukin! Gue gak takut! Kalau perlu, gue ajak selfie bareng tuh setan!" kata Kiba sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Setaaaaaaaan~" kiba langsung lari tak kalah terbirit-biritnya dari Naruto tadi. Naruto juga lari terbirit-birit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka langsung masuk kekelas dan kali ini masuk keselimut Gaara. Gaara langsung tergeliat kaget, padahal Gaara yang insomnia dari kecil, dan baru bisa belajar tidur sebentar, eeehh~ malah dibangunin Naruto ama Kiba.

"Lo bedua mau liat gue berubah jadi Shukaku ya? Hah?!" bentak Gaara pada Naruto dan Kiba sambil membangunkan tubuhnya. Gaara yang melihat wajah pucat kedua temannya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah lebih dari itu. "Kenapa lo bedua?" sambung Gaara dengan nada suara yang agak pelan.

"See.. seee.." Kiba tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga membuat lelaki dengan tato dikeningnya ini mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sesuatu Syahrini? Seh puji? Semi simorangkir?" terka Gaara dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Naruto dan Kiba. "Apaan sih?" lanjutnya lagi. Naruto dan Kiba langsung menarik tangan Gaara menuju kesebuah pohon angker dihalaman sekolah.

"Setan?" Gaara akan mengangkat satu alisnya kalau dia punya.

"Lo gak takut? Pohon itu kan angker?" Gaara hanya membalas tatapan kedua temannya dengan datar.

"Itu karung yang gue bawa tadi sore. Gua yang gantung kesitu. Tadi gue udah minta titip sama si setan." Jawab Gaara polos hingga membuat kedua temannya ingin sekali mencekik leher tuh bocah.

"Sialan lo! Jangan-jangan elo juga ya yang sering gantungin karung disebelah kamar gue" Gaara hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Disebelah rumah lo tuh bukan gantungan karung. Tapi jemuran beha Danzou." Ujar Kiba seenaknya.

"Sejak kapan Danzou punya beha?!" bentak Gaara sambil memukul gigi Kiba. "Udah deh, gangguin orang belajar tidur aja lo bedua!" keluh Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya. Naruto dan Kiba hanya mengikuti Gaara dari belakang sambil saling menyikut satu sama lain. Saat sampai dikelas, Gaara tak langsung tidur. Entah karena insomnianya kambuh atau apalah apalah yaa.. jangan-jangan mikirin goe lageee #sambil mimisan (langsung di sabaku kyu Gaara.)

"Lo gak lanjut tidur?" tanya Kiba yang merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

"Tidur. Gue mau minum obat tidur dulu." Sambil mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dari botol dan menenggaknya sekaligus.

"Udah gila lo? Minum obat segitu banyak. Ntar dosis over tau!" Kata kiba dengan heran sambil menatap Gaara tak berkedip.

"Yang bener tuh over dosis kalee." Sambung Shikamaru dari balik selimutnya.

"Ternyata belom tidur nih bocah." Ujar Kiba sambil memukul Shikamaru dengan bantal guling.

"Gimana gue mau tidur, lo semua berisik banget." Keluh Shikamaru. "Eh Gaara, lo gak takut efek samping dari obat-obatan kayak gitu? Obat tidur lagi. Lo gak takut pengaruh obatnya bikin lo tidur lama? Entar pas lo bangun, zamannya udah berubah lagi." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Kalau gue gak minum, yang ada entar gue gak bisa bangun-bangun lagi." Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya saling berpandangan saat Gaara mengatakan hal aneh tersebut. Naruto yang berpura-pura tidur hanya mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik selimut.

"Sini gue liat! Merk obatnya apaan sih?" kata Kiba sambil menyolong sebuah botol obat dari tangan Gaara. (Menyolong?). #anjing MENYOLONG kafilah tetap berlalu. Gaara yang tidak menyangka obatnya akan diambil, kehilangan reflek untuk merebutnya kembali.

"Dasar nyolong! Balikin punya orang!" teriak Naruto hingga membuat es dikutub selatan pecah (?) #PLAK. Teriak Naruto hingga membuat orang-orang yang sedang tidur dikelas terbangun. Naruto yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam langsung menendang botol obat itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Aduduh! Tangan gue!" keluh Kiba sambil meringis. Ia bermaksud untuk memarahi Naruto tapi saat melihat bocah pirang itu memejamkan matanya, gak jadi marah deh. "Nih anak ngigaunya nyakitin orang aja!" sambung Kiba sambil mengusap tangannya. Gaara langsung menyembunyikan obatnya yang sempat ditendang Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa tuh si idiot? Ngigau ya?" tanya Sasuke yang terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Neng... neng... nong... neng..." gumam Naruto dengan nada suara yang pelan dan tidak jelas sambil memejamkan matanya, untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa ia benar-benar sedang mengigau.

"Si Naruto mimpiin Ahmad Dhani kali." Kata Choji sambil mengunyah gulingnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Shikamaru yang sejak tadi terus berbaring dan kembali memasang sesuatu ke matanya. Sasuke yang bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaannya jadi terhenti saat memandang Shikamaru yang berbaring.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan lo? Buah ditempelin ke mata." Katanya datar.

"Biar mata gue gak bengep kayak lo!" jawab Shikamaru. Mendengar kata buah, mata Choji langsung berapi-api dengan liur yang terus mengalir.

"Timunn! Timun!" kata Choji sambil melahap timun yang ada dimata Shikamaru.

"Timun gue nih! Balikin gak?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik-narik lidah Choji berusaha mengeluarkan timun miliknya.

"Auuf.." Sambung Akamaru sambil mengernyitkan alisnya karena melihat tingkah laku manusia. Mendengar suara Akamaru, Choji langsung menatapnya dan membayangkan daging steack yang lezat.

"Hah? Itu sapi? Ayo potong! Gue mau makan steak sapi nih!" Choji langsung berlari menyerang Akamaru. Mengetahui hal itu, Kiba tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menghadangnya.

"Ini anjing gue bego! Mau makan sapi? Nih makan kaki!" sambil menjejalkan kakinya ke mulut Choji.

Kurenai yang sedang berpatroli malam itu mengawasi apakah siswa-siswi yang mengikuti tugas LKS telah tidur. Semua siswi putri telah tidur dengan manis dan tenang, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan siswa putra. Dari kejauhan, Kurenai telah mendengar suara-suara berisik dari kelas X3. Ia pun menutup pintu kelas putri dan menghampiri siswa putra dikelas X3. Kurenai langsung menarik gagang pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk memarahi mereka.

"Ada apa berisik-berisik? Harusnya ini waktunya tidur!" bentak Kurenai yang telah berdiri didepan pintu. Seketika mereka terdiam dan menatap Kurenai yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Mata mereka semua terbelalak ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan wajah merah pekat seperti darah. Mereka semua langsung pingsan dikasur masing-masing setelah berteriak "SETAAAAAAN~~~" Kurenai langsung mengambil cermin didalam sakunya dan melihat wajahnya sendiri dicermin.

"Ternyata masker tomat ampuh juga bikin mereka semua tidur. Sampai-sampai Gaara yang insom juga tidur." Kata Kurenai sambil ngikik. (bunyinya kikik, kalau ngakak bunyinya kakakak, tulisan alaynya wekawekaweka *wkwkwk). Kurenai langsung menutup pintu kelas dan meninggalkan korban-korbannya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin dingin yang masuk dari celah-celah sirkulasi udara membuat tidur semakin nyenyak, apalagi kalau diselimuti dengan selimut yang tebal seperti spray my love yang bintang iklannya cewek cantik si sandra dewi. Burung limbad mulai membunyikan suaranya yang khas (burung hantu maksudnya). Diselasar sekolah menuju kekelas X3, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Malam semakin dingin dan senyap. Jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat. Nampak sesosok makhluk berambut panjang dan lurus beserta satu orang lagi didepannya yang membawa sesuatu seperti botol apalah-apalah yang didalamnya diisi batu kuburan (mungkin).

Siapakah mereka? Dan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan pada Gaara DKK yang telah tertidur didalam kelas X3?

To be continue..


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Sabaku no Gaara

KIZUNA chapter 3

Enjoy :D

To : Sabaku no Maura

Iyaloh :D malahan kakak aku bilang gini, "Ini bukan humor, tapi udah parodi."

Semuanya jadi OOC banget ,

Hmm, ini gak jauh dari Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, tapi versi Riie Chan :p

Minato dan Kushina udah meninggal, mirip-mirip kisah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Tapi ini versi orang gilanya hahaha .

. . .

Soal musuh saya, si EYD.. mungkin udah diperbaiki di chapter 3 ini. Tapi belum begitu sempurna, soalnya masih belajar juga.

Hope you like it, Sabaku no Maura... ^_^

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin dingin yang masuk dari celah-celah sirkulasi udara membuat tidur semakin nyenyak, apalagi kalau diselimuti dengan selimut yang tebal seperti spray my love yang bintang iklannya cewek cantik si sandra dewi. Burung limbad mulai membunyikan suaranya yang khas (burung hantu maksudnya). Di selasar sekolah menuju kekelas X3, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Malam semakin dingin dan senyap. Jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat. Nampak sesosok makhluk berambut panjang dan lurus beserta satu orang lagi didepannya yang membawa sesuatu seperti botol apalah-apalah yang didalamnya di isi batu kuburan (mungkin). Dua sosok tadi berhenti di depan ruang kelas X3. Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke temannya yang satu lagi, mereka menarik gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ketika mereka telah masuk kedalam...

Prok prok prok..

Dua orang tadi langsung memukul-mukul dua botol mineral tadi yang telah di isi batu kerikil (bukan batu kubur, ngaco!). Begitu mendengar suara keributan yang mereka ciptakan, Gaara dan teman-temannya langsung terbangun dan terperanjat kaget. (terperanjat kaget dulu, atau bangun dulu ya?)

"Aduduh! Kepala gue pusing.." keluh Kiba sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sementara Gaara hanya kebingungan menatap dua orang yang berada di depan mereka, terlebih lagi dengan orang yang memakai celana ketat dan rambut yang super ngebob dengan bulu mata atas bawahnya. Menyadari jadi pusat perhatian Gaara, orang itu langsung membalas tatapan Gaara hingga membuat bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri.

"Ngapain lo liet-liet gue? Naksir?!" kata orang-orangan itu sambil memelototi Gaara. Gaara kembali terkaget saat orang itu membentaknya.

"Bisa ngomong juga.. kok Kankuro gak bilang boneka santetnya dibawa ke sini." Ujar Gaara pelan sambil menatap orang itu. Orang-orang yang berada di dekat Gaara langsung tertawa begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Boneka san.. boneka santet?" kata orang itu setengah tak percaya mendengar kalimat pelan tetapi menusuk-nusuk dari Gaara. "Lo belum tau gue siapa? Hah?!" sambungnya lagi sambil membentak Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang melongo. Satu temannya yang Gaara gak tau cewek atau cowok langsung menepuk bahu orang-orangan sawah yang rambutnya super ngebob itu.

"Lee, bagian lo cukup. Sekarang tinggal gue." Kata orang berambut panjang itu, dari suaranya sih... orang itu cowok.

"Gue adalah Neji Hyuga, dan partner gue.. Rock Lee. Kami di sini, sebagai ketua pembimbing kalian dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugas LKS selama dua hari ke depan." Jelas Neji dengan berwibawa dan cool. Sementara Lee langsung mengangkat jempolnya kehadapan Gaara dan teman-teman sambil tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi yang mempunyai sinar dan berbunyi *CLING

"Ya amsyong! Muka atau film hantu tuh? Horor banget." Bisik Naruto sambil menatap Lee dengan tajam dan tanpa berkedip.

"Baiklaaahhh.. semuanya BANGUUUUUN!" Teriak Lee sambil memakai Toa masjid (?) dapet di mana tuh? Dan mengeluarkan aura apinya hingga tirai ruang kelas X3 terbakar (?) Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Adduuh.. kuping gue sakit. Eh senpai.. bukannya kita udah bangun? Kenapa dibangunin lagi?" Keluh Kiba yang memiliki pendengaran paling tajam diantara temannya yang lain.

"Siapa yang bicara di sana!" teriak Lee sambil menunjuk Gaara. Gaara hanya terpelongo sambil memindahkan tangan Lee yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya. "Bukan gue. Tapi dia.." sambung Gaara sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk Lee kehadapan Kiba.

"Hahaha, ternyata senpai ini gak cuma aneh. Rada-rada idiot juga kayaknya." Kata Kiba sambil terbahak-bahak ketika Gaara membenarkan arah tangan Lee.

"Bukan idiot." Mendengar perkataan Gaara yang seperti membelanya, Lee kembali mengangkat jempolnya kearah Gaara. "Yang bener tuh autis." Sambung Gaara lagi. (iya sih awalnya kaya' ngebelain. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, nusuk juga dari belakang. Haha~) Lee langsung menundukkan kepalanya hingga terdengar bunyi *Kluk. Tapi masih dengan posisi jempol yang terangkat.

"Huuoooo! Kalian bedua! Limbad ama Parto! Kalian dihukum.." sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan mendengarkan ucapan senpainya itu. Sementara Neji hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang gak sakit.

"Limbad?" kata Gaara sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pa.. Parto?" kata Kiba juga yang kelihatan terguncang.

"Wahahaha.. bagus tuh Lee-senpai. Bagus banget. Hahaa.." kata Naruto sambil terbahak-bahak dengan riangnya (teman macam apa kau? Huhuu~) dan menepuk tangan dengan histeris. Gaara dan Kiba langsung melotot ke arah Naruto hingga membuat laki-laki pirang ini terdiam. Lee langsung mengangkat jempolnya lagi. Udah yang keberapa kali tuh? -_-

"Kalian berdua ronda malam di luar. Jangan pernah ngintip ke dalam walaupun dikit." Kata Lee sambil mengusir Kiba dan Gaara. Dua orang ini langsung menuruti kata-kata senpainya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. "Naah~ sisa yang ada di dalam ini.. kita bakal ada games seru!" sambung Lee semangat dan di sambut dengan suara tepuk tangan dari Naruto seorang. Sasuke hanya terdiam seolah tak tertarik, sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap dengan lebar.

Di luar kelas..

"Sialan! Punya senpai aneh, sekarang malah dihukum." Keluh Kiba sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru dan duduk di teras kelas bersama Gaara.

"Cuma disuruh patroli." Kata Gaara datar.

"Nah elo enak.. emang udah biasa gak tidur. Nah gue?" keluh Kiba lagi sambi mengacak-acak rambutnya sehabis menguap dengan lebar. Gaara hanya diam menatap Kiba. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Kiba yang tadinya kelihatan bosan langsung berubah. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan bilang tebakan gue bener." Kiba langsung berdiri dan celingak-celinguk kesekelilingnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Gaara.

"Sstt." Kata Kiba sambil mulai mondar-mandir di depan kelas mereka. Gaara hanya menghela napas panjang sambil menantikan ulah temannya itu.

"Mendingan gak usah ngintip ke dalem deh.. entar hukumannya ditambah lagi." Sambil bertekan dagu dan masih melihat gerak-gerik Kiba dibelakangnya.

"Ahh~ dikit doang.. lagian tuh orang-orangan juga gak tau. Jadi boleh-boleh aja dong." Jawab Kiba sambil menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha mengintip di balik tirai yang tertutup rapat.

"Gue gak ikutan." Kata Gaara sambil membuang pandangannya dari Kiba. Tiba-tiba...

"Baaaaa~~" Kata seseorang yang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca bagian dalam, hingga membuat Kiba terpelanting kebelakang saking kagetnya. Gaara yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung menghampiri Kiba dan membantunya berdiri.

"Se.. setan.." kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kaca yang tadinya ia intip. Kaca jendela itu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Lee-senpai.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo ngintip? Tadi kan udah dibilangin gak boleh ngintip ke dalem!" Kiba yang telah berdiri karena bantuan Gaara langsung meringis memegangi pantatnya.

"Aduuh.. dikit doang kok. Kan ada lagu ama goyangannya.." Lee dan Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahi serentak. "Buka dikit joss maksudnya." Mendengar hal itu, Gaara langsung goyang bareng caesar. *BELTAK (langsung dijitak Gaara).

"Udah dibilangin jangan ngintip." Kata Gaara datar sambil menatap Kiba. Lee yang berada di dalam kelas langsung ke luar dan menghampiri Kiba.

"Karena lo melanggar aturan.. hukuman ditambah." Gaara langsung menatap Kiba.

"Rasain lo." Ejeknya singkat.

"Kalian pel seluruh teras-teras sekolahan ini. Kalau perlu sama halaman-halamannya sekalian. (Gimana caranya ngepel halaman? Kalau nyapu halaman sih iya)" Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahi begitu Lee menggunakan kata kalian.

"Loh, salah gue apa? Kok gue dihukum juga?" protes Gaara karena tak terima dengan ucapan Lee-senpai padanya. Sementara Kiba langsung berjoget-joget dengan senangnya karena ada bantuan tenaga buat ngepel. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Lee hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Inilah namanya asas kebersamaan yang dijaga turun temurun dari Konoha high school ini. Emang di Suna gak diajarin gitu ya?" Gaara semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sembarangan." Singkatnya dengan nada suara yang agak naik.

"Ini asas kebersamaan.. satu di hukum, di hukum semua.. satu gak makan, gak makan semua.." belum sempat Lee melanjutkan.

"Satu ngepel.. ngepel semua.. aseeeek.." Kata Kiba dengan senangnya sambil berlari ke gudang untuk mengambil pengepel, ember isi air, sama pembersih lantai. (Asas kebersamaan ini adalah pengalaman Riie chan pas SMA). Heheee. Gaara hanya menghela napas mengalah.

"Yang waras ngalah aja deh." Celetuknya pelan. Lee yang telah berjalan memasuki ruang kelas langsung berbalik dan menatap Gaara.

"Apa lo kata?" Gaara langsung meringis. _"gila ni orang. Jangan-jangan pendengarannya ngalahin Kiba lagi."_ Inner Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak lama, Kiba muncul dengan membawa barang-barang yang disebutkan di atas. Gaara langsung menoleh keatas. "Gue gak liat apa-apa diatas. Cuma ada dua cicak lagi kawin tuh." Kata Gaara.

"Maksud Riie chan, pengepel dan lain-lain. Niih, khusus temen gue yang baeknya kagak ketulungan." Kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan pengepel kehadapan Gaara dengan senyuman yang ADAW. Gaara langsung mengambil pengepel itu dengan wajah yang ketus.

"Siap mengepel Lee-sen..." perkataan Kiba terhenti sesaat. "Loh.. orangnya mana? Padahal barusan gue liat di sini?" sambungnya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan kayak nenek-nenek mau menyebrang jalan. Gaara langsung memulai hukumannya tanpa menghiraukan Kiba yang masih aja nyari-nyari orang gak jelas.

"Gaara tadi lo liat.." perkataan Kiba terhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya saat melihat Gaara yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Ehh~ sialan, gue ditinggalin. Oii Gaara, tunggu dulu."

Hari telah menujukkan pukul 02.00. hampir seperempat kelas yang baru mereka pel. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi suara kain pel yang menggosok-gosok lantai. Air liur Kiba mulai mengering, karena nyerocos gak jelas aja dari tadi. Sementara Gaara yang ngomongnya irit banget, hanya membalas perkataan Kiba dengan "Hn" singkat. Dia pikir ngobrol tuh bayar apa? Pake di irit segala. Padahal Gaara udah dapet kartu Konoha pintar (?)

"Nah.. kalau ngerjain sama-sama kan enak. Cepet selesainya." Cerocos Kiba lagi sambil terus mengepel. Dan seperti biasa, kalau gak dijawab "Hn" sama Gaara, nih anak gak jawab sama sekali, hingga membuat Kiba menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap Gaara yang berada dibelakangnya. (Mau tau kenapa Gaara ngepel di belakang? Iyalah, dia ngepel bekas telapak kaki Kiba. Bagian depannya kan udah dipel bersih ama Kiba. Nah terus yang ngepel telapak kaki Gaara siapa?)

"Lo denger gak sih gue ngomong?" Gaara yang sedang menunduk ke bawah melihat lantai, langsung menatap Kiba sesaat sambil menjawab.

"Denger." Singkatnya saat menatap Kiba dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun Gaara hanya menatapnya sebentar, tapi Kiba langsung merasakan kesepian dari sorot mata Gaara. Sama kayak sorot mata Naruto begitu mereka mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan orang tua dan kasih sayang. Sejenak Kiba hanya terdiam tanpa melanjutkan hukumannya hingga membuat Gaara yang berada dibelakangnya heran.

"Kalau lo gak maju, gimana gue mau ngepel telapak kaki lo?" Kiba langsung terperanjat kaget begitu mendengar suara Gaara. "Lo ngelamun?" sambung Gaara begitu melihat respon Kiba.

"Ahaa.." Kiba langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah melepaskan lamunan yang membelenggunya. "Gak, liet mata lo kayak barusan.. gue jadi ngerasain sesuatu deh." Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudnya?" Kiba terdiam sesaat.

"Sama kayak mata seseorang. Yang ngerasain yang lo rasain. Kesepian, pengabaian, orang tua, ama kasih sayang." Gaara langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan temannya ini. "Kayak mata... Naruto Uzumaki." Sambung Kiba hingga membuat Gaara mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Emang sih, gue yang punya orang tua gak bakalan ngerti apa yang lo rasain. Mungkin lo bakalan nyambung kalau bahas hal ini sama Sasuke. Tapi gak cuma sekedar ngebahas aja.. satu-satunya orang yang ngerti penderitaan Jinchuuriki.. ya sesama Jinchuuriki. Walaupun mukanya bego, tapi gue yakin.. Naruto ngerasa apa yang lo rasain." Entah kenapa, tapi Kiba yang selalu ngomong sesuatu sesuka hati, kali ini mengeluarkan kalimat yang menyentuh hati.

Tiba-tiba Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahi sambil meringis kesakitan. Kiba yang tak menyadari terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara, kembali memunggungi Gaara dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Gaara langsung mencengkram dadanya dengan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan membungkuk dan tertunduk. Ia berusaha menggapai pundak Kiba, tetapi Kiba berjalan semakin menjauhinya. Wajah Gaara semakin pucat, ia langsung terduduk dilantai dengan tangan yang masih terus berada didadanya. Mendengar suara Gaara yang terduduk di lantai Kiba langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh.. Gaara, lo mau nakut-nakutin gue ya? Pake pura-pura kerasukan suster ngesot segala. Lo kira ini uji nyali? Gak ada kameranya buat dilambai!" Kata Kiba yang belum menyadari kondisi Gaara yang semakin memburuk. Kiba melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi tanpa menghiraukan Gaara. Gaara yang terus memegangi dadanya langsung sempoyongan seperti kehilangan keseimbangan hingga tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke depan dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Eh.. Gaara? Lo kenapa nih? Ahh~ becandaan lo jelek ni." Kata Kiba sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara. "Akting lo bagus nih, pantes aja dapet tawaran maen film Naruto Saripudin" *beltak (Naruto Shippuden! Maksudnya). Kiba terus menatap temannya yang tiduran di lantai, kayak gak punya kasur aja.

"Auuf.." Kata Akamaru, hingga membuat Kiba baru menyadari terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Ahh, Akamaru! Kenapa lo gak bilang dari tadi kalau Gaara pingsan beneran. Aahh~ kebangetan nih. Ntar keduluan Gaara koit lagi.. Gaara.. Gaara.. bangun dong.. gue sumpel kaos kaki nih.." kata Kiba sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Auuf.." kata Akamaru (Gue juga kagak ngerti si Akamaru ngomong apaan). Kiba langsung menurunkan Akamaru dari kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dekat Gaara.

"Oke, lo jagain Gaara di sini.. biar gue yang ke dalam panggil senpai." Kata Kiba sambil berlari menjauhi duo keong racun ini.

Sementara itu di kelas.

"Dalam hitungan 3 detik, kalian akan merasa tenang dan melupakan segala masalah yang ada.. setelah hitungan yang ketiga.. kalian harus membuka mata.. satu... dua... ti..."

BRAKK

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan membuat perkataan Lee dan Neji terhenti. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun terkejut hingga matanya langsung terjun bebas kelantai (?).

"Ehh.. belum sampai hitungan ketiga. Entar relaksasi yang diajarin Itachi gatot nih. Ayo merem lagi." Perintah Lee pada Naruto dan yang lain. "Eh.. siapa yang nyuruh lo masuk?" bentaknya pada Kiba.

"Maaf nih Lee-senpai. Tapi Gaara pingsan tuh." Sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun langsung berhamburan lari ke luar dan tidak menghiraukan dua senpai yang berada di dalam kelas. Mereka langsung menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Di mana?" kata Shikamaru sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Auuf.." terdengar suara Akamaru dari sudut kiri.

"Di sana?" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari menghampiri Akamaru yang berada di sebelah Gaara.

"Ehh.. gue tau tempatnya.. kok gue ditinggalin sih." Keluh Kiba yang berlari paling belakang dari yang lainnya. Saat sampai di sana, mereka melihat Gaara yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Kagebushin no jutsu." *BOF BOF (Naruto langsung berubah menjadi tiga.) dua klon Naruto langsung memapah Gaara dengan meletakkan lengan Gaara ke bahu mereka.

"Cepat Naruto, bawa Gaara ke UKS." Perintah Lee-senpai yang tiba-tiba langsung muncul di atara mereka (Nih orang gerakannya kayak kilat).

"Baik!" kata dua klon Naruto. Dan yang aslinya berlari duluan menuntun dua klon yang berada di belakang. Naruto langsung berlari menuju UKS diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ehh.. gak pake tandu nih?" teriak Shino yang kerepotan membawa tandu untuk Gaara.

"Ambil buat lo tiduran aja.." sahut Choji yang kali ini berlari paling belakang. Neji langsung berlari menghampiri Lee.

"Lee.. cepet deh lo panggil anggota PMR. Sakura atau siapa aja. Asal jangan panggil Tsunade-sama." Perintah Neji.

"Baik.." Kata Lee sambil berlari memenuhi tugasnya, sementara Neji kembali berlari mengikuti Naruto dan yang lain.

Sesampainya di UKS

"Ayo.. baringkan Gaara ke kasur. Buka jumpernya biar gak terlalu pengap dan mudah bernapas." Perintah Neji setenang mungkin, agar yang lainnya tidak ikutan panik.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Tsunade-sama yang baru saja datang ke ruang UKS. Neji langsung menatap Lee dengan sinis.

"Kenapa lo panggil Tsunade-sama?" bisik Neji pada Lee, laki-laki berambut aneh ini langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukannya tadi elo yang nyuruh gue manggil Tsunade-sama?" Neji hanya menghela napas saat Lee menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh. (walau gak di bodo-bodoin juga udah bodo -_-)

"Dasar bolot!" gumamnya sambil melihat Tsunade-sama yang mulai menggosokkan minyak kayu putih ke perut, leher, kening, dan terakhir ke hidung Gaara. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi perempuan tua berparas cantik dan muda ini. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha membangunkan Gaara, laki-laki dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya ini perlahan-lahan membuka mata.

"Gaara.. lo udah sadar?" tanya mereka serentak. Gaara yang kebingungan hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Tubuhmu masih gemetar, jangan memaksakan diri dulu." Kata Tsunade sambil membantu Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Saluran pernapasanmu mengalami.." perkataan Tsunade langsung terhenti ketika Gaara langsung menggenggam lengannya. Karena kaget, Tsunade langsung melihat tangan Gaara dan kemudian menatap mata laki-laki ini.

"Aku mengerti.." kata Tsunade sambil melepaskan tangan Gaara dari lengannya. "Kayaknya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bicarakan sama Gaara. Kalian silahkan ke luar dulu." Shikamaru langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa ada hal yang harusnya kami gak boleh tau, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru setengah mencurigai mereka. Tsunade hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan dingin.

"Ba.. baik.. ayoo keluaar~" celetuk Naruto setelah melihat mata sangar Tsunade. Ia langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru dan Sasuke, hingga dua laki-laki ini langsung menampiknya.

"Gue bisa jalan sendiri bego!" kata mereka saat berada di depan pintu UKS sebelum menutupnya.

"Eh Kiba, gimana sih lo. Lo nyiksa Gaara ya? Jangan-jangan lo nyuruh Gaara ngepel lantai pakai sikat gigi lagi.. sampai-sampai pingsan gitu." Kiba langsung memukul tangan Naruto begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"Orang juga gak tau apa-apa! Tanya Akamaru tuh kalau gak percaya!" kuping Chouji langsung membesar.

"Bego! Akamaru mana bisa ngomong." Sambung Chouji sambil mencongkel-congkel hidungnya. Mendadak, Naruto jadi diam sendiri sambil duduk di kursi panjang tepat di depan UKS. Melihat hal yang tak biasa terjadi pada Naruto, Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto dan bersender di dinding tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Kenapa lo?" Naruto langsung tersentak sambil menatap Shikamaru yang telah berada disebelahnya.

"Haha, gak ada apa-apa." Naruto langsung tertawa gak jelas. Setelah itu, pintu UKS terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita berkuncir dua. Sasuke yang bersender di dekat pintu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya (memberi hormat).

"Gimana keadaan Gaara, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke, dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari wanita ini.

"Cuma kecapean. Malam ini biarin Gaara istirahat." Kiba langsung menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan Tsunade..

"Jaga teman kalian itu sebaik mungkin, dan semampu yang kalian bisa." Tsunade langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih membatu ditempat masing-masing.

"Maksud Tsunade-sama... apa?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto langsung bangun dan menjenguk Gaara di ruang UKS. Semalaman Naruto gak bisa tidur karena mikirin gue *Beltak. Naruto bermaksud untuk membawa obat yang biasa diminum Gaara ketika sakitnya kambuh.

"Gaara!" kata Naruto begitu masuk ke dalam UKS dan mendapati Gaara yang sepertinya terjaga semalaman. "Lo udah bangun? Bukannya semalem disuruh Tsunade-sama istirahat?" sambungnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Gue insomnia, bego!" jawab Gaara dengan wajah yang datar saat Naruto telah duduk di kursi yang berada didekat kasurnya.

"Nih obat yang elo sembunyiin." Sambil memberikan obat itu pada Gaara. Gaara pun mengambil obat yang disodorkan Naruto ke depan wajahnya.

"Lo gak minum obat ya? Kok bisa kambuh?" Gaara mengendikan bahu.

"Minum." Naruto melirik ke atas sesaat.

"Hmm, iya juga ya. Semalem lo minum obat. Tapi kok bisa kambuh?" kali ini pertanyaan Naruto tak mendapat respon dari temannya ini. Entah karena Gaara pendiem, atau karena gak kedengeran. Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seolah sudah menyerah dan pasrah, Naruto langsung menepuk pundak temannya ini.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin perjanjian." Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Maksud lo?" Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Gue janji bakal nyari bokap lo, dan bikin dia ngaku kalau sebenernya dia itu sayang sama lo." Gaara kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Dan perjanjian buat lo.. lo harus mampu bernafas sampai lo denger kata sayang dari mulut bokap lo sendiri." Kali ini Gaara masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau dia gak bilang apapun.." kata Gaara pelan.

"Gimanapun caranya, entar deh gue pikirin. Gue bakal nepatin janji gue. Dan elo harus pegang kata-kata gue." Gaara hanya menatap Naruto sedatar mungkin.

"Kalau nantinya lo berubah pikiran." Naruto langsung menusuk dadanya dengan jari jempol.

"Hehe, Naruto Uzumaki ini.. gak bakal narik kata-katanya kan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Terus.. lo percaya kalau gue juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak lo?" kali ini senyum di wajah Naruto langsung sirna. Mereka berdua diam dan tak saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain.

"Gak ada Jinchuuriki yang gak mau denger kata cinta dari orang yang mereka sayang. Jichuuriki hidup dengan dipenuhin kekuatan. Intinya, Jinchuuriki itu kuat, bodoh! Kalau liet lo yang lemah kayak gini, mendingan lo kasih Shukaku buat boneka-bonekaan si Kankuro." Gaara menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Senyum tipis nampak dari raut wajah datar laki-laki bertato tulisan kanji tersebut.

"Menarik.." sambung Gaara singkat. Setelah pembicaraan antara dua Jinchuuriki ini selesai, pintu ruang UKS tiba-tiba terbuka, dan menampakkan beberapa orang yang mereka kenal.

"Ternyata tebakan Shikamaru bener." Kata Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Naruto. "Disini lo rupanya!" sambungnya lagi sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sialan! Sakit bego!" Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Nah.. bener kan gue bilang. Ayo sini! Lima ribu!" Tagih Shikamaru pada Kiba sambil menadahkan tangannya. Kiba langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari Shikamaru.

"Hehee.. utang deh! Utang dulu." Katanya sambil nyengir gak karuan. Shikamaru hanya memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Yee.. sok mau taruhan lagi! Udah tau gak punya duit, gak usah banyak gaya. Dasar Inuzuka!" Kiba langsung meringis.

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa nama klan? Dasar Nara rusa!" Gaara hanya menatap dua orang yang ribut ini dengan datar, Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang, sementara Naruto menghampiri dua orang ini bermaksud ingin melerainya.

"Ahh~ udah-udah.. gak usah berantem!" kata Naruto sambil berada di antara dua orang yang saling tarik-menarik ini. Shikamaru yang bermaksud menjitak kepala Kiba, malah mengenai Naruto, dan Kiba yang bermaksud memukul tangan Shikamaru juga malah mengenai Naruto.

"Aduh.. aduh.. kok gue yang digebukin.." keluh Naruto yang semakin menjadi bulan-bulanan dua temannya ini. "Sialan! Sini lo, gue pukul!" sambungnya lagi sambil memukul Shikamaru dan Kiba. Bukannya melerai, ehh~ Naruto malah ikut-ikutan berantem.

"Gimana? Lo udah baikan belom?" kata Sasuke kepada Gaara tanpa menghiraukan tiga makhluk astral yang sibuk berantem.

"Baikan? Emang lo kira gue sakit apaan?" Jawab Gaara sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi lo gak sakit? Terus kenapa lo pura-pura pingsan? Cari sensasi kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi hingga membuat tiga makhluk aneh ini berhenti saling memukul.

"Gue gak hobi TEPE (TEbar PEsona) kayak lo." Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Eh.. ngomong-ngomong kegiatan LKS cuma sampe hari ini kan?" Sambung Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba lalu menghampiri Gaara.

"Loh.. e.. emangnya kenapa berenti sampe hari ini?" Naruto langsung mendorong Kiba dengan santainya, hingga Kiba langsung terpelanting ke dinding.

"Bukan gara-gara gue kan?" kata Gaara dengan pede-nya. Shikamaru langsung menatapnya tak tertarik.

"G.R lo! Bukan gara-gara Gaara kale!" Gaara langsung mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi semalam ada yang kerasukan dari tim LKS cewek." Sambungnya lagi hingga membuat alis teman-temannya berkerut kecuali Gaara.

"Aduuhhh, kepala gue!" keluh Kiba yang habis didorong Naruto, tapi tak begitu dihiraukan teman-temannya.

"Tim LKS cewek? Siapa?" tanya Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke serentak.

"Katanya sih Tenten-senpai. Tapi.. dia mustahil banget kerasukan." Kiba yang tadinya berada dipojokan langsung menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Kalau gak kerasukan.. terus kenapa?" sambung Kiba yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Menurut gue.. Ino yang masuk kejiwanya dengan menggunakan Shintenshin no jutsu. Dia nukarin kesadarannya, dan masuk kedalam jiwa Tenten-senpai. Trus dengan kesempatan itu, Ino ngamuk-ngamuk deh." Terang Shikamaru tidak panjang dan tidak lebar (?)

"Kenapa dia gunain kekuatannya buat hal yang gak perlu begitu?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan mata.

"Mungkin Tenten-senpai terlalu keras ngebimbingnya, jadi bikin Ino gak seneng." Terka Shikamaru. Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang bodoh.

"Kenapa sih, apa yang keluar dari kepala lo... isinya masuk akal semua?" kali ini tatapan Naruto yang bodoh, dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari Shikamaru.

"Itu karena gue selalu mikir sebelum ngomong." Naruto langsung tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Gak sadar apa, maksud Shikamaru itu sambil menghina dia.

"Gaaraaa~" sapa seseorang hingga tatapan Gaara dan yang lain tertuju padanya.

"Huh, panjang umur." Singkat Sasuke datar.

"Gaara.. kami denger semalem elo pingsan yaa? Ini deh gue bawain bunga spesial buat pengendali pasir yang ganteng dan pendiem.." kata Ino sambil menyodorkan bunga kehadapan Gaara.

"E.. Taruh di situ aja. Makasih." Jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk meja disebelahnya, tanpa mengambil bunga yang dibawakan Ino. Ino diam beberapa saat sambil menatap meja yang ditunjuk Gaara.

"Apa kalau sakit, cewek itu selalu bawa bunga ya buat cowok? Sekali-kali bawain makanan kek, biar kita juga bisa makan. Bunga itu gak bisa di makan. Ambil balik!" celetuk Naruto hingga membuat Ino memukul kepalanya dengan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa.

"Lagian siapa sih yang bawain buat elo? Ini kan buat Gaara!" sambung Sakura hingga membuat Naruto menutup kedua telinganya.

"Iya. Makasih deh." Sambung Gaara yang mulai pusing mendengar celotehan beberapa orang dihadapannya. Sakura langsung terdiam sambil menaruh bunga yang dibawanya ke atas meja, diikuti Ino dan Hinata.

"Gaara.. cepat sembuh ya." Kata Hinata begitu meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa ke sebelah Gaara.

"Gaara.. elo juga harus semangat ya.. cepet sembuh.." kata Ino juga sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Lo juga harus jaga kesehatan, Gaara.. makan makanan yang bergizi, istirahat cukup, jangan kecapean. Entar gue kasih resep makanan sehat deh buat Temari-senpai." Kata Sakura yang merupakan ketua PMR pada Gaara, hingga membuat laki-laki ini mengangguk pelan.

"Eh Ino! Semalem pembina lo kerasukan ya? Pasti elo nih yang ngerasukin!" kata Kiba begitu para wanita ini selesai memberikan bunga dan ucapan kepada Gaara.

"Pssstt.. diem-diem aja.." bisik Ino sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Kiba. "Kan bagus acara LKS ini selesai lebih cepet." Sambungnya lagi, Kiba langsung menampik tangan Ino dari mulutnya.

"Kelewatan lo! Dasar nenek lampir!" celetuk Kiba dengan seenaknya. Ino langsung menatap Kiba dengan aura membunuhnya. Kemudian...

"Yaudah.. kami balik dulu yaa.. byeee.." kata Sakura diikuti Ino dan Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Gaara. Sementara Kiba duduk dipojokan dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan asap dengan benjol di seluruh kepala By : Ino.

. . .

Setelah menjenguk Gaara, Sakura dan teman-temannya langsung pulang ke rumah, karena memang mereka sudah dipulangkan dan acara LKS diakhiri pada pagi itu. Saat mereka berjalan lewat pasar, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Temari yang sepertinya sedang membeli sesuatu. Kebetulan banget, gak usah di cari, eh dateng sendiri ^_^

"Wah.. kebetulan banget nih.. Temari-senpai." Sapa Sakura sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Eh.. Sakura, Ino, sama Hinata? Kok kalian udah pulang? Bukannya acara LKS itu dua hari dua malam ya?" kata Temari sambil menatap ke arah Sakura dan teman-teman.

"Hehee.. lagi ngapain?" sambung Ino berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya.. lagi beli sayur buat menu makanan hari ini." Sambil memilih-milih sayuran.

"Setiap hari menu makanan kalian apa aja kalau boleh tau?" Temari langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ganti-ganti sih, tapi dijamin.. makanannya bergizi semua. Empat sehat, lima sempoa!" Ino langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sempurna senpai.." Temari langsung tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Ino.

"_Kalau makanannya udah sehat.. gak ada alasan buat Gaara pingsan. Berarti yang salah bukan dari makanannya, pasti ada faktor lain. Tapi... kenapa Gaara gak bilang apa pun. Apa yang sebenernya disembunyiin sama Gaara?"_ inner Sakura. Temari yang yang sejak tadi menatap Sakura, menyadari kalau gadis berambut merah muda ini sedang melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lo kenapa Sakura?" Sakura langsung terkesiap kaget begitu mendengar suara Temari.

"Mikirin Naruto ya?" celetuk Hinata dengan pelan sambil tertawa.

"Yee.. gantengan juga Sasuke." Celetuk Ino juga.

"Sasuke ganteng? Ke mana-mana juga gantengan adek gue lah.." ceplos Temari hingga membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Tapi gue seneng deh sama Masashi. Soalnya karakter cowok yang dia bikin ganteng-ganteng semua." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya ya.. palingan yang jeleknya Kankuro, Chouji, ama Lee. Guy-sensei juga jelek banget sumpah! Ancur! Haha.." kata Temari hingga yang lainnya tertawa.

"Ehem.. Jadi beli gak sih!" tanya sang penjual yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil mendehem.

"Ma.. maaf. Jadi kok." Temari bergegas mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberi sayuran yang ia pilih untuk dibungkus oleh si penjual tadi.

.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto, kembali berkumpul orang-orang yang gak punya kerjaan. Bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah abis LKS, mereka malah kelayaban ke rumah Naruto. Gaara juga bandel banget, udah Riie chan bilang, istirahat aja dirumah, pulang dulu, bobok cantik, eh malah ke rumah si Naruto. , seperti biasanya, kalau gak punya kerjaan, mereka lebih senang ngerjain dan berantakin rumah Naruto.

"Eh.. makanan gue abis nih. Ketinggalan pas acara LKS. Lupa gue bawa tadi." Keluh Naruto dari dapur.

"Yee.. gimana sih? Gue laper nih!" keluh Shikamaru juga yang telah berbaring santai di atas lantai.

"Cuma sisa es batu nih. Kalian kunyah-kunyah ini aja ya.." kata Naruto hingga membuat Kiba mengerutkan alisnya.

"Gak perlu! Buat lo aja itu mah. Es batu di kunyah-kunyah!" protes Kiba sesewot mungkin. Sok-sok'an.. kayak makan yang bayar aja. , sementara Gaara, seperti biasa ia mengambil komik miliknya yang suka banget ia baca sambil duduk dipojokkan.

"Eh.. ada info bagus nih buat si pasir." Reflek semua teman-temannya langsung menatap Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran sambil pegang HP BB-nya.

"Apaan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. (ciyee kepo ciyee).

"Teneeeeeeng.." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan BB-nya.

"HP?" tanya mereka serentak sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mau pamer BB tuh.. gak musim lagi.. musimnya HP jangkung" (?) *samsung maksudnya -_- kata Naruto sinis.

"Jangan liat merk HP-nya.. tapi siapa yang punya." Naruto semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksud lo? Yang punya keren gitu?" celetuk Kiba hingga membuat Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa sih otak kalian gak jalan-jalan?" keluh Shikamaru.

"Mister Tukul kali jalan-jalan." Shikamaru langsung memandang Kiba dengan sinis.

"Langsung aja deh. Ini HP punya Temari. Ada BBM-an dari bokap lo nih." Kata Shikamaru sambil menata Gaara. Terlihat jelas, kalau Gaara seolah kaget mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Palingan bukan nanyain gue." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Makanya, dengerin dulu." Sambung Shikamaru sambil menatap HP yang ia pegang dengan serius.

"_Temari.. gimana keadaan kalian semua?_ Next, _gimana kedaan Gaara?_ Next,_ jaga kesehatan kalian. _Next, _ayah baik-baik aja._ Next, _sekarang ayah ada di Sunagakure_." Kata Shikamaru sambil membacanya dengan lantang. Setelah mendengar kata terakhir Shikamaru, dengan serentak mereka langsung menatap Gaara.

"Disitu! Bokap lo di Suna!" seru Kiba sambil memelototi mata Gaara. Gaara langsung membalas tatapannya dengan sinis.

"Gue juga denger. Biasa aja kali, gak usah pake melotot ke gue." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Langsung aja kita culik bokap lo, masukin karung, di kilo, terus di jual deh." Kata Kiba sembarangan sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Ini gak lagi becanda bego!" bentak Naruto sambil memukul kepala Akamaru.

"Eh! Ngapain lo mukul kepala Akamaru?" Bentak Kiba pula sambil menjauhkan Akamaru dari Naruto.

"Eh.. salah sasaran, sorry deh. Hehe.." Naruto langsung menjauh dari Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Tapi kalau mau ketemu.. harus ada perjanjian dulu. Gak lucu kan, pas kita nyamperin bokap Gaara, eh dianya gak ditempet." Sambung Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Percuma juga kali kalau kita janjian buat ketemu. Emangnya bokap Gaara mau denger omongan kita, yang gak ada hubungannya sama urusan keluarga mereka." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bener juga sih Naruto." Sambung Kiba sambil ikutan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kita? Hubungan keluarga?" bisik Shikamaru pelan sambil meneliti setiap perkataan Naruto. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, sementara Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Lo punya ide?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang semakin fokus menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan panggil gue Shikamaru dari klan Nara, kalau masalah sepele kayak gini gak bisa gue atasin." Kata Shikamaru dengan kerennya.

Sepertinya Shikamaru menemukan ide. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru? Akankah Gaara bertemu dengan ayahnya? Dan berhasilkah ide Shikamaru?

To be continue..


	4. Chapter 4

Anime Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Sabaku no Gaara

KIZUNA chapter 4

Enjoy :D

.

.

.

"Tapi kalau mau ketemu.. harus ada perjanjian dulu. Gak lucu kan, pas kita nyamperin bokap Gaara, eh dianya gak ditempet." Sambung Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Percuma juga kali kalau kita janjian buat ketemu. Emangnya bokap Gaara mau denger omongan kita, yang gak ada hubungannya sama urusan keluarga mereka." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bener juga sih Naruto." Sambung Kiba sambil ikutan mengacak-acak rambut Shikamaru.

"EH! Ngapain lo ngacak-ngacak konde gue? (?)" bentak Shikamaru. "Dasar!" keluhnya, sambil kembali berfikir.

"Kita? Hubungan keluarga?" bisik Shikamaru pelan sambil meneliti setiap perkataan Naruto. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, sementara Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Lo punya ide?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang semakin fokus menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan panggil gue Shikamaru dari klan Nara, kalau masalah sepele kayak gini gak bisa gue atasin." Kata Shikamaru dengan kerennya.

Beberapa saat seisi rumah Naruto menjadi hening, tanpa ada satu suara pun. Kecuali suara semut, yaa~ cuma orang beriman aja yang bisa denger. (Kayak yang nulis beriman aja -_-). Gaara langsung menatap mata Shikamaru seolah mengerti dengan apa yang terlintas dan dipikirkan oleh anak dari klan Nara tersebut.

"Jadi... rencananya apa?" tanya Naruto polos sambil memasang wajah parno-nya.

"Bego! Otak lo gak jalan ya? Kalau otak lo jalan, pasti lo langsung ngerti apa rencana gue. Emangnya gue mau jelasin hal yang ngerepotin kayak gitu?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto dengan malas.

"Lagian elo! Sejak kapan otak bisa jalan? Kalau kaki ya mungkin aja." Balas Naruto sambil memancungkan bibirnya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis.

"Yaudah, BM sekarang aja." Sambung Sasuke sambil menatap HP yang dipegang Shikamaru.

"Sebenernya rencana lo apa sih? Gue gak ngerti." Naruto langsung celingak-celinguk menantikan apakah ada yang berkenan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara Kiba yang juga sama-sama gak tau, cuma diem-diem aja. Biar di kata ngerti gitu.

"Apa boleh buat. Gue harus buang-buang tenaga buat jelasin hal yang sebenernya gak perlu dijelasin. Ngerepotin aja." Keluh Shikamaru. Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan bodohnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia emang bodoh.

"Karena ini HP Temari, otomatis siapapun yang ngebales BBM bokapnya, akan menjadi atas nama Temari. Jadi singkatnya, kalau kita ngajak bokap Gaara ketemuan, dia pasti mau..." perkataan Shikamaru langsung di potong Naruto.

"Nah.. BBM langsung aja." Kata Naruto hingga Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tunggu dulu. Keberhasilan rencana ini emang 99% berhasil. Jadi gak akan mungkin untuk gagal. Tapi kita juga harus mikirin resiko sebelum ngelakuin sesuatu." Naruto langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kok kalimat lo jadi makin sulit sih? Jadi 1% nya ke mana? Terus resikonya apa aja?" Shikamaru hanya menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Resikonya ada sama bokap Gaara. Kalau dia adalah orang yang teliti, dia bisa ngebedain mana tulisan asli atau ciri khas Temari pas lagi ngetik. Misalnya tanda titik, besar kecilnya huruf dan lain sebagainya. Tapi hal ini bisa gue atasin, karena gue tau ciri khas tulisan Temari itu gimana." Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan sambil berbisik.

"Udah sampe tau ciri khas tulisan segala.. bearti emang sering kontak lewat HP. Sekarang malah tukeran HP. Masih aja gak ngaku kalau lagi macarin kakaknya Gaara." Kiba langsung mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Shikamaru hanya menunduk dengan tanda marah yang mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Mau dijelasin gak sih? Denger dulu sampe selesai!" Naruto dan Kiba langsung tersentak dan kembali terdiam.

"Terus masalah ciri khas tulisan udah bisa diatasin, sekarang kita harus mikirin masalah apa yang harus di buat untuk ngeyakinin bokap Gaara, kalau ada sesuatu yang gak bisa disampaikan lewat HP. Intinya kita ingin kontak secara face to face, bukan dari media sosial kayak gini. Tapi yang gue khawatirin, pas kita udah dapet cara buat ngeyakinin bokap Gaara. Bokap Gaara bakal nelpon kita, tentu kita gak bisa angkat telponnya. Kalau hal ini terjadi, rencana kita gagal total! Jadi kita harus bikin kondisi supaya bokapnya Gaara gak bisa nelpon kita." Sementara Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar, Naruto malahan sibuk mengetik sesuatu dari HP Temari.

"Ahh~ elo itu terlalu mikirin sesuatu sampe jauh begitu. Mana mungkin bokap Gaara mikirin hal yang rumit kayak gitu. Ininih HP-nya. Udah selesai gue BBM-in tuh bokap Gaara." Spontan mata Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung melompat.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang udah elo tulis! Sialan! Bisa-bisa rencana ini beneran gagal! Padahal ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang bagus buat Gaara." Kata Shikamaru panik sambil mengambil HP dari tangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya seolah tak melakukan apapun.

PING!

"Ada BBM masuk!" seru Kiba setengah berteriak. Dengan sigap, Shikamaru langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

"_Temari kangen ayah? Tumben.. kalau gitu, kita ketemuan di taman Suna, dekat ayunan. Ayah punya waktu kosong sekitar jam 10.30_." kata Shikamaru setengah tergunacang karena ulah Naruto yang nyaris aja bikin rencana gagal, tapi malah berhasil. Shikamaru langsung menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Hehe.. kalau masalah kangen, kita gak bisa jelasinnya secara logika kan." Ekspresi Shikamaru langsung berubah.

"Yaahh~ kali ini, emang gue gak bisa nyalahin lo. Itu ide yang sama sekali belom kepiran sama gue." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ini udah jam 10.00 loh.. tiga puluh menit lagi." Celetuk Sasuke sambil melihat jam yang ada ditangannya.

"Cepetan siap-siap." Kata Kiba sambil menatap Gaara yang masih tak bergerak dari pojokkannya.

"Perlu di dandan mirip gue gak?" Celetuk Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto muntah-muntah (?).

"Dari pada mirip lo, mendingan gue dandan Gaara mirip Tonton!" Gaara langsung menatap Naruto tak berkedip.

"Lo nyamain gue kayak babi?" Gaara mempertajam tatapan matanya. Sementara Naruto hanya nyeringai gak jelas sambil mengangkat jempolnya dan bilang "TERBALIK!"

.

.

.

Setelah waktu menujukkan pukul 10.20, Gaara mulai berjalan menuju taman Suna diikuti Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka berjalan di belakang Gaara sekitar lima kaki dari tempat Gaara berada. Naruto dan yang lainnya terus komat-kamit dan berdoa agar pertemuannya berhasil. Mereka langsung bersembunyi di balik batuan pasir begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri tegak di dekat ayunan.

Gaara berjalan perlahan menghampiri orang tersebut, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakang orang itu. Menyadari ada seseorang di belakang, ayah Gaara langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membuat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Gaara.

"Gaara?" kata Ayahnya seolah tak mempercayai sosok yang berada dihadapannya. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" sambungnya dengan wajah yang terheran-heran.

"Lama gak jumpa.. ayah." Kata Gaara datar hingga membuat mata Kazekage tersebut terbelalak. Belum lama Gaara bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya, sang Kazekage tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Gaara lagi.

"Pulanglah." Katanya pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Gak ada alasan untuk pulang." Balas Gaara. Sementara teman-teman Gaara sedang memaksa Kiba untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua orang ini.

"Eh... gak usah pake nyekik gue juga kali. Yang bakal denger itu telinga gue, bukan leher gue!" bisik Kiba dengan geramnya.

"Lalu? Kamu mau apa ke sini?" Gaara terdiam beberapa saat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Alasan." Terlihat saat mendengar ucapan Gaara, ayahnya terkesiap kaget. Walaupun tidak terjadi kontak mata, tapi Gaara dapat mengetahui hal itu hanya dengan melihat dan merasakannya.

"Karura?" kata ayahnya pelan. Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, menantikan ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, Gaara benar-benar merasa khawatir dan gelisah. Ia belum siap untuk mengetahui apapun sekarang, tapi.. apakah Gaara masih punya waktu? Selain hari ini?

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, ada janin di dalam kandungan Karura. Padahal, dokter telah mengatakan Karura tidak boleh memiliki janin di dalam kandungannya. Itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri." Gaara semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi.. dengan berbagai alasan kamu muncul ke dunia. Hingga merenggut nyawa perempuan yang sangat aku cintai." Mata Gaara langsung terbelalak, tangannya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Dari pada tidak ada alasan untuk membuatmu terus hidup, aku memasukkan roh pasir ke dalam tubuhmu. Dengan alasan untuk menjadikanmu senjata bagi desa. Tidak ada harapan apa pun dari kami sebagai orang tuamu. Mau kamu hidup, atau tidak.. sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya." Gaara mengernyitkan dahi sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Namun.. alasan itu juga terbuang sia-sia.. kamu gagal sejak dilahirkan.. tidak, bukan Cuma saat dilahirkan, tapi.. kamu adalah kegagalan sejak awal."

"Kakura sudah meninggal dengan tenang tanpa ada kamu didekatnya, Gaara. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan seorang anak setelah Temari dan Kankuro, dan tidak mengganggapmu sebagai anaknya. Kelahiranmu, hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, yang mencelakakan semua orang. Untuk kali ini, aku mohon.. pergilah.. pergilah sejauh mungkin, dan jangan pernah kembali untuk selamanya." Gaara terus mencengkram dadanya dan meringis kesakitan. Ayahnya langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Gaara.

"Kalau ayah mau kayak gitu, aku harap.. saat kepergianku untuk selamanya.. lihatlah aku.." langkah kaki Ayahnya terhenti.

"Walau sebenci apa pun, dan semuak apa pun. Aku mohon.. lihatlah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Anggap aja ini permintaan terakhir dari monster Shukaku yang mencelakakan hidupmu.. ayah." Gaara mencengkram dadanya semakin kuat. Setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara, ayahnya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sudahlah Gaara.." perkataan Sang Kazekage melemah. "Jangan pernah, memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah.. itu sungguh tidak pantas." Mata Gaara terbelalak. ayahnya kembali berjalan menjauhi Gaara tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri Gaara dengan khawatir.

"Gaara." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara langsung menampik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Makasih temen-temen. Gue udah nemuin alasannya." Kata Gaara sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Mereka hanya menatap punggung Gaara yang berjalan perlahan. Mereka tidak pernah tau, bagaimana raut wajah Gaara pada saat itu. Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Huoo." Kata Naruto yang tak terima dengan perlakuan ayah Gaara, ia langsung berlari menghampiri ayah Gaara yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gaara sudah menduga kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal tersebut. Pasir yang berbentuk tangan langsung menangkap kaki Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh, tetapi pasir Gaara juga melindungi tubuh Naruto agar tidak terhempas ke bawah.

"Oii! Gaara! Lepasin!" seru Naruto dengan pasir yang menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya. Langkah kaki Gaara langsung berhenti, tapi tidak berbalik menatap teman-teman yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kalian cukup bantu sampe sini." Kata Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan menjauhi mereka. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kita biarin Gaara sendiri dulu Naruto. Untuk sementara ini, pikirannya lagi kacau." Kata Shikamaru sambil ikut membantu Naruto dan membersihkan pasir yang ada padanya. Mereka pun terdiam dan membiarkan Gaara pergi. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Kazekage sial! Nanti bakalan gue bunuh!"

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang jam 07.15 yang masih di anggap Naruto pagi buta. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Siswa-siswi sudah berada di dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Menantikan kehadiran sensei yang akan memulai pelajaran pertama mereka.

Naruto yang baru sampai di gerbang sekolah berlari sekencang mungkin. Ini bocah gak bosen-bosennya maraton pagi-pagi. Setiap hari telaaaaaaat mulu'. Dia mulai melewati kelas-kelas yang lain, untung kelas X berada paling dekat dengan halaman upacara, jadi Naruto tidak memerlukan tenaga yang lebih ekstra untuk sampai ke sana. Begitu sampai tepat di depan kelasnya, Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangan dan menarik gagang pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia langsung memandangi seluruh isi kelas. Namun sepertinya dia kehilangan satu sosok.

"Loh, Gaara belom dateng? Tumben banget." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri bangkunya.

"Gak masuk. Tadi Kankuro yang anter suratnya. Dia gak pernah telat kali, gak kayak lo!" sahut Kiba yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Naruto yang sudah duduk dibangkunya langsung mengernyitkan dahi sambil memandangi Kiba.

"Lagi ngapain lo?"

"Ngerjain PR!" kata Kiba tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia kerjakan.

"Masa' sih ada PR? Sini gue liet?" Kata Naruto sambil mengadahkan tangannya kehadapan Kiba.

"Gak ada! Gak ada! Gue tau lo pasti gak bikin." Kiba langsung menyembunyikan contekkannya dari Naruto.

"Emang gak bikin! Bodo amat! Palingan cuma di hukum lari keliling lapangan basket. Itu gak cukup buat bikin kaki gue copot dari badan" Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Kiba dengan sinis.

"Eh.. pulang ini, jenguk Gaara yuk." Usul Shikamaru pada yang lainnya. Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi langsung menatap Shikamaru.

"Boleh juga tuh. Gue juga lagi gak punya kegiatan." Sambung Sasuke yang sepertinya setuju dengan usul Shikamaru.

"Ajakin gue dong. Kan lumayan, biasanya kalau jenguk orang sakit. Makanannya banyak banget." Sambung Naruto juga hingga membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Yee.. yang namanya orang lagi sakit, kita harus bawain makanan buat dia. Bukan malah minta makan ke dia. Dasar beruang!" Seru Shikamaru sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 14.40. Waktunya bagi Konoha High School untuk membunyikan bel-nya. Setelah bel berdering di seluruh pelosok sekolah, dari WC, kantin, sampai po'on yang ada hihi-nya. Siswa-siswi mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Padahal baru aja Kiba bikin PR pagi tadi, eeh~ udah pulang. Mau juga bikin sekolahan yang kayak gini.

Gerombolan Naruto CS yang telah membeli beberapa makanan seperti roti tawar, roti isi coklat, dan buah-buahan untuk Gaara, kini telah berada di depan pintu rumah laki-laki yang gantengnya aduhaaai itu (?) Shikamaru mengetuk pintu rumah Gaara, dan yang membukanya adalah seseorang yang gak sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

"Kirain siapa! Ternyata kalian? Mau apa!" Bentak Kankuro dengan ketus, hingga membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Jelek banget. Kita masuk ya.. mau jenguk Gaara." Kata Kiba Seenaknya sambil nyelonong masuk.

"Eh eh eh! Siapa yang nyuruh lo masuk?" kata Kankuro sambil menarik tangan Kiba. "Pulang sana!" bentaknya lagi sambil mendorong Kiba hingga tubuhnya yang tadi sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung ke luar.

"Apa-apaan sih lo? Pake narik-narik segala lagi." Keluh Kiba sambil menampik tangan Kankuro dari lengannya.

"Tadi kan gue udah nyuruh kalian pulang! Gak denger banget sih! Gaara tuh lagi pengen istirahat, gue mau lo jangan ganggu dia, untuk hari ini aja! Bisa gak sih! Dasar ketiak Katsuyu!" Bentak Kankuro sambil membanting pintu dihadapan Naruto dan yang lain. Mereka hanya tercengang dengan sikap kankuro yang tidak biasa itu. Keadaan hening sesaat, setelah itu mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Emang Katsuyu punya ketiak ya? Katsuyu itu kan siput?" Kata Naruto melepas keheningan sesaat dari mereka.

"Peduli banget ama ketiak lo!" Bentak Kiba pada Naruto. "Kok dia begitu amat sih? Amat juga gak begitu-begitu. Sewot banget kan?" keluh Kiba sambil membersihkan pasir yang menempel kuat ditangannya.

"Pasir?" Gumam Shikamaru sambil melihat Kiba yang berusaha membersihkan pasir yang begitu lekat di lengan bajunya.

. . .

Tamu tak di undang yang abis di usir Kankuro hanya berjalan-jalan keliling kampung tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Kaki mereka terus melangkah, kalau di ukur-ukur, jauhnya perjalan mereka itu, dari Konoha ampe Amagakure. Naruto yang mulai merasa kelelahan langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke teman-temannya.

"Udah cukup! Gue capek! Kita ini mau jenguk Gaara, bukan jalan-jalan keliling kampung." Keluh Naruto sambil terduduk di atas tanah.

"Lo mau di bentak-bentak ama Kankuro lagi? Kalau gue sih no!" Bentak Kiba pada Naruto hingga membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dasar, dua orang berisik." Keluh Sasuke pelan.

"Mendingan kita balik lagi deh ke rumah Gaara. Siapa tau Gaara udah berubah pikiran." Kata Naruto sambil merengek pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lo gak liat tadi kita udah di usir Kankuro, lo mau di usir lagi?" Jawab Kiba yang mau-maunya aja ngeladenin Naruto. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang, ia membuang wajahnya (Dibuang ke mana tuh?). Tatapan matanya langsung terfokus pada keramaian orang-orang yang ternyata adalah kakak kelas mereka. Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba matanya langsung terbelalak seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu? Sial! Kayaknya gara-gara temenan sama orang bego, kecerdasan gue jadi tumpul." Perkataan Shikamaru pun membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya. Terutama Naruto, setelah mendengar kalimat BEGO dari Shikamaru.

"Maksud lo apa? Ngajak berantem?" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis dan menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

"Sekarang kita balik ke rumah Gaara." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Setujuuuuuuu!" Seru Naruto sambil mengikuti Shikamaru yang telah berada dihadapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Shikamaru.

"Balik lagi?" Tanya Kiba pula dengan heran seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

Pintu kembali di ketok, dan kali ini Temari lah yang membukakan pintu.

"Kalian?" perkataan Temari pun terhenti begitu Shikamaru langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Gaara? Gaara?" teriak Shikamaru begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. "Di mana Gaara?" lanjut Shikamaru begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan Temari.

"Lo ngomong apa sih?" keluh Temari yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru.

"Gue Cuma mau nanya, Gaara di mana?" kali ini Temari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Loh.. emang Gaara gak pulang bareng kalian ya?" dan kali ini Shikamaru lah yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pulang bareng kami? Bukannya tadi Gaara gak sekolah ya?" sambung Kiba dari luar rumah. Kali ini perkataan Kiba kembali membuat kerutan pada dahi Temari.

"Kalian gak usah main-main ya?" kata Temari sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Main-main? Apa bagusnya kalau kami Cuma mau main-main? Bukanya tadi Kankuro yang antar surat sakit Gaara ke kelas kami?" sambung Sasuke sambil menunjukkan surat yang di bawa Kankuro tadi. Dengan sigap, Temari langsung merampas surat itu dari tangan Sasuke. Ia mulai membaca kata per kata dari surat tersebut.

"Mana lagi tuh si Kankuro? Tadi brutal banget dia ngusir kita." Celetuk Kiba yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Temari.

"Ka.. Kankuro?" Temari menjadi semakin kebingungan.

"Jelas itu bukan Kankuro.. Tapi..." perkataan Shikamaru terhenti. Kini semua perhatian teralih padanya.

"Gaara.." Lanjut Shikamaru hingga membuat mata orang-orang ini melompat.

"Apa maksud lo?" tanya Sasuke yang katanya jenius, tapi juga kagak ngerti yang beginian dan begituan.

"Pasir.." sahut Shikamaru singkat.

"Pasir?" gumam teman-teman mengulang kalimat Shikamaru.

"Gue juga telat nyadarnya. Tadi, waktu Kankuro narik tangan Kiba, beberapa pasir unik yang Cuma dimilikin Gaara, nempel erat di tangan baju Kiba." Kiba kembali memerhatikan tangan bajunya, yang masih menempel sedikit pasir unik yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Dan lagi, tadi gue liat kakak kelas kita baru aja pulang, beberapa saat setelah kita di usir sama Kankuro. Jadi pertanyaannya? Secepet itukah Kankuro sampai ke rumah, padahal teman-teman kelasnya baru aja keluar dari gerbang sekolah." Penjelasan Shikamaru terhenti.

"Dengan kata lain.. orang tadi bukanlah Kankuro. Tapi... itu Gaara." Sambung Shikamaru. Bukan Cuma mata yang melompat, Kali ini hidung mereka juga bisa di lepas pasang dengan ingus yang naik turun.

"Apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Gue belum mikir sampe ke situ." Keluh Shikamaru sambil mengehembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa semua ini.. gara-gara kemarin ya?" celetuk Naruto hingga membuat teman-temannya terperangah.

"Kemarin? Kenapa kemarin?" tanya Temari heran.

"Kemarin.. waktu Gaara **Wadaaaaww** !" perkataan Naruto langsung terhenti begitu beberapa teman menjitak kepalanya serentak. Temari langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa.. entar gue bisa jelasin semuanya. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menjauhi Temari. Temari hanya terdiam dengan penuh pertanyaan yang mengumpul dikepalanya.

.

.

.

"Haaaa.. bisa-bisa kepala gue pendarahan luar dalem nih.." Keluh Naruto.

"Siapa suruh lo nyeletuk gak karuan. Sukur-sukur elo gak gue cekik pake kagemane no jutsu gue." Keluh Shikamaru sambil memengangi kepalanya.

"Maaf deh." Sahut Naruto pelan sambil memegangi benjolan yang tumbuh subur dikepalanya.

"Jadi. Di mana kita harus nemuin Gaara?" sambung Sasuke melepas perdebatan diantara Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." perkataan Kiba terhenti begitu perhatian terfokus kepadanya.

"Gaara.. bunuh diri." Sambungnya.

BELTAK !

"Itu masalahnya. Gaara orang yang tertutup." Jawab Shikamaru atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dan lagi. Karakternya pediam." Sambung Sasuke.

"Hmm.. bener tuh.. bener.." Sambung Naruto juga.

"Aduuuh.. hei.. gue kok dicuekin? Asem lo semua.." Keluh Kiba sambil mengejar teman-temannya yang semakin menjauh, tak lupa memegangi kepala benjolnya yang habis di jitak Shikamaru.

"Gue coba telpon deh." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah note kecil ikut keluar dari saku celananya hingga terjatuh di atas jalan.

"Ada yang jatuh." Kata Sasuke sambil memungut note yang baru saja dijatuhkan Naruto.

"Waduuh.. gue lupa! Tadi Kakashi nyuruh gue nganter note itu ke Nek Tsunade! Sini!" kata Naruto sambil merampas Note yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Ceroboh banget sih. Mendingan kita anter sekarang, daripada dapet masalah dari Tsunade-sama." Sambung Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

Di depan ruangan Tsunade.

"Permisi dulu." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Ah.. langsung masuk juga gak apa-apa. Lagian juga Cuma nenek-nenek." Celetuk Naruto tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru. Ia langsung memegang gagang pintu dan menariknya. Hingga menampak seseorang yang tak terduga oleh mereka.

"Haaa? ELO?!" seru mereka serentak begitu mendapati seseorang dihadapan mereka.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Harusnya kami yang nanya gitu. Ngapain lo disini? Gak sekolah, dan nyamar jadi Kankuro segala!" Bentak Kiba dengan suara berisik khasnya.

"Auff.. auff.." anjingnya pake ikut-ikutan lagi.

"Ketahuan ya?" singkat Gaara sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan raut wajah yang tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Gaara?" Gumam Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Gaara membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan datar.

"Klan Nara emang hebat." Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal, mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Gue gak butuh pujian dari lo saat ini." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu.. bukan pujian."

"Hei.. hei.. kalian datang ke sini Cuma mau buat keributan diruanganku?!" bentak Tsunade sambil melipat ke dua tangan kedadanya dan menyenderkan punggung kesenderan kursi yang ia duduki.

"Maaf Tsunade-Sama. Kami gak bermaksud begitu." Kata Shikamaru sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi kalian begitu?" celetuk Naruto sambil melipat ke dua tangan didadanya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" kata Tsunade setengah meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hebat juga, nenek bisa pacaran sama Gaa.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya langsung melayang dengan tinjuan super yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya. Beberapa temannya hanya terdiam sambil menelan ludah dengan mata yang terbelalak begitu hembusan angin dasyat lewat dihadapan mereka.

"Gue gak bisa jelasin apa-apa ke kalian." Sambung Gaara memecahkan kesunyian.

"Alasan kayak gitu harusnya mendapat penolakan. Tapi, lo pasti punya alasan sendiri. Kami bisa ngerti itu." Jawab Shikamaru. Bijak, memang bijak.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Toloooong.." kata Naruto sambil berjalan ngesot dengan tubuh yang babak belur.

"Hahaa.. ngapain lo? Rasainn.." kata Kiba dengan senangnya.

"Sialan lo." Keluh Naruto.

"Gak usah main-main, sekarang mana Note dari Kakashi." Pinta Tsunade.

"Oh, iya lupa." Naruto langsung sembuh total dan berdiri dengan tegap memberikan note tersebut pada Tsunade.

"Ngerepotin." Keluh Naruto begitu note itu telah sampai ke tangan Tsunade.

"Nah Gaara, sekarang kamu boleh pulang." Kata Tsunade sambil membuka lembaran per lemabaran dari note tersebut. (jangan-jangan itu buku mesum yang biasa di baca sama Kakashi? BELTAK! Ikutan melayang di tinju Tsunade).

.

.

.

"Gaara, lo habis dari mana?" tanya Temari yang telah menyambut kedatangan Gaara sejak tadi.

"Temari?" singkat Gaara seolah tak ingin menjelaskan apapun.

"Apa maksud surat kebohongan kayak gini Gaara?" temari Menunjukkan surat yang ia dapat dari Sasuke. Gaara hanya menatap dengan sendu.

"Temari.. maaf." Sambungnya sambil memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Temari menuju kekamarnya. Temari hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Gue pulang." Kata Kankuro dan langsung disambut suasana dingin oleh Temari.

"Ini.. bukan kulkas kan?" langsung di hantam Temari dan Kankuro.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kankuro yang menyadari raut sedih dari wajah kakak perempuannya.

"Tolong bicara sama Gaara ya.. kayaknya dia lagi ngerasa sepi." Tanpa basa-basi, Kankuro segera meninggalkan Temari dan bergegas menuju kamar Gaara.

...

"Gaara, gue masuk ya?" kata Kankuro yang telah membuka pintu kamar Gaara. Gaara menatap Kankuro dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ada yang pengen lo omongin gak?" tanya Kankuro sambil duduk di tempat tidur Gaara, dan memandang Gaara yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Gak." Singkatnya.

"Cerita aja."

"Gak."

"Gue tau lo lagi gak baik-baik aja. Wajah lo murung banget dari kemarin. Kenapa mau nanggung beban sendirian sih? Gue kan kakak lo. Kita kan saudaraan. Ayo kita tanggung beban ini sama-sama." Perkataan Kankuro membuat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya hingga bergetar hebat.

"Ayah.." singkat Gaara. Dan kali ini Kankuro lah yang mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Maaf Gaara." Kali ini perkataan Kankuro membuat Gaara membalikkan tubuh ke arah kakaknya.

"Untuk?" tanya Gaara.

"Semuanya.." singkat Kankuro.

Gaara hanya terdiam menatap Kankuro. Namun dalam tatapannya, ada hal yang aneh. Gaara mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Kankuro menjadi dua. Gaara semakin kebingungan dan kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Namun jumlah Kankuro semakin banyak dan bertambah banyak. Hingga ia mendapatkan pandangan kabur dari dirinya. Melihat ada yang aneh dari Gaara, Kankuro bergegas menghampiri adik bungsunya ini.

"Gaara? Lo baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Kankuro dengan panik.

Pandangan Gaara semakin sendu. Dalam kornea matanya, tak ada cahaya atau bayangan apapun didalamnya. Ia seolah membuka mata, namun tak sadarkan diri. Hingga Gaara tak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terjatuh tepat di pundak sang kakak.

"Temari! Temari!" teriak Kankuro dengan keras pada kakaknya.

"Kenapa sih? Gak usah teriak-teriak kek. Lo panggil gue sekali juga gue pasti.." perkataan Temari terhenti begitu menatap Gaara yang telah berada didekapan Kankuro. "PINGSAN?"

"Untung gue gak manggil lo sekali, kalo gue manggil lo sekali, pasti lo pingsan." Celetuk Kankuro.

"Gak usah becanda lagi. Maksud gue, Gaara yang pingsan." Keluh Temari dengan khawatir.

"Lo nuduh gue manggil Gaara sekali?"

BELTAK

"Gue lagi gak mau becanda sama lo, cupektong!" Bentak Temari setelah selesai menjitak kepada Kankuro.

"Aduuuh.. sakit bego! Nih anak nantangin gue berantem ya?" Temari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan gue bilang ngajak lo berantem?" Kankuro langsung menunjuk mata Temari.

"Elo emang gak bilang, tapi mata lo yang bilang. Tato kebo!" kali ini Temari menggulungkan lengan bajunya.

"Elo yang ngajak gue berantem. Sini lo, celana ketat cangcuters!"

"Boleh, ayo maju!." Tantang Kankuro lagi.

"Berisik." Keluh seseorang yang berada dalam dekapan Kankuro. Kankuro dan Temari langsung terkesiap kaget.

"Ga.. Gaara? Lo gak apa-apa?" kata ke dua kakaknya ini. Mereka mengkhawatirkan nafas Gaara yang kelihatan berat.

"Gue gak bisa tidur kalo kalian berisik." Keluhnya sambil melepaskan diri dari Kankuro.

"Lo sakit ya? Lo gak kayak biasanya deh." Kata Temari sambil memengahi kening Gaara dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Gak apa-apa kok." Kata Gaara sambil menampik tangan Temari. "gue mau tidur, kalian bisa keluar?" pinta Gaara.

"Gak, gue gak mau keluar." tolak Kankuro.

"Kalo gitu, kalian bisa ninggalin gue sendiri?" pinta Gaara lagi.

"Nah, kalo yang itu bisa. ayo Temari." Sahut Kankuro sambil menarik tangan Temari.

"Dasar, padahal intinya sama-sama nyuruh kita keluar. Dasar upil jangkrik." Keluh Temari sambil mengikuti Kankuro yang keluar dari kamar Gaara. Tanpa sengaja, kaki Temari menyentuh sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Gaara.

"Botol?" kata Temari sambil membungkuk dan menatap sebuah botol obat yang barusan ia tendang.

Tanpa diketahui Temari, Gaara langsung merebut botol itu dengan tangan pasir miliknya. Spontan Temari langsung terkejut dengan perbuatan Gaara.

"Ini bukan obat apa-apa kok." Kata Gaara yang menyadari ekspresi parno dari Temari.

"Gaara.. bukannya itu obat..." Temari mengernyitkan dahinya.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara terdiam sambil menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan Temari kepadanya. Kankuro yang telah berdiri di depan Temari pun ikut menantikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan kakaknya itu.

"Ini kayak obat sakit perut gue pas lagi dateng bulan. Hehe.." Temari menggaruk-garukkan kepala Kankuro.

"Hei.. ngapain lo garuk kepala gue? Kayak gak punya kepala sendiri aja!" Kata Kankuro sambil menjauhkan diri dari Temari. Gaara menghela napas lega. Dia berpikir, belum saatnya kedua kakaknya mengetahui hal itu. Walaupun cepat atau lambat, kedua kakaknya itu akan tau juga.

"Bukannya obat sakit perut lo itu Miranti?" Temari mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap Kankuro.

"Kiranti bego! Obat sakit perut buat cewek."

"Yee kali, emang Gaara cowok apaan ciiin?" kata Kankuro sambil memolekkan tubuhnya.

"Udah.. berisik lo, Gaara mau istirahat." Kata Temari sambil mendorong tubuh kankuro dari belakang seolah-olah Kankuro itu mesin jelek yang udah gak fungsi, jadi harus di dorong mulu'.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari di sekolah.

Naruto berjalan melewati kelas-kelas. Yah~ biarpun dia udah telat, tapi dia masih santai-santai aja tuh. Beberapa orang yang Naruto kenal menyapanya dari dalam kelas. Yaah~ walaupun siswa baru, Gank Naruto, Gaara dan kawan-kawannya itu ngetop banget.

Naruto yang telah berada di depan pintu kelasnya langsung menarik gagang pintu. Saat kepalanya masuk ke dalam kelas, sebuah kertas langsung mengenai kepalanya. Naruto mengambil kertas yang baru saja mengenai kepalanya.

"Ulah siapa nih? Gak tau kepala gue terbuat dari batu berlian permata yang di lapis emas murni dengan butiran intan didalamnya!" Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak begitu tertarik.

"Butiran intan? Kalau butiran debu gue percaya. Isi kepala lo juga campur pasir." Naruto melempar kertas itu tepat ke kepala Shikamaru setelah anak dari klan Nara tersebut selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong soal pasir, kayaknya si pasir hari ini gak masuk lagi." Celetuk Sasuke pada teman-temannya yang berada di kelas. Naruto langsung melihat sebuah bangku kosong disebelahnya, yang biasa terisi oleh sahabatnya yang pendiam itu.

"Sekarang kenapa lagi tuh anak gak masuk?" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap dengan lebar. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas mereka terbuka. Tampak orang dengan penuh coretan diwajahnya masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Ehh~ surat Gaara nih. Dia hari ini gak masuk." Kata Kankuro sambil memberikan sebuah surat kepada Kiba yang sedang duduk di atas meja guru.

"Sakit apa tu anak?" Kankuro hanya mengendikan bahunya mendengar perkataan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba.

"HYAAAAAAAHHHHH~~~~" Naruto langsung menyerang Kankuro dari belakang. Ia langsung mencekal kaki Kankuro hingga laki-laki yang selalu mencoret wajahnya itu duduk berlutut di lantai (kayak lagi mau tahiyat akhir).

"Hei.. apa-apaan nih? Lepasin! Lagi kumat ni bocah." Kata Kankuro sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikkan Naruto.

"Sekarang gue gak bakalan ketipu lagi sama lo. Emang lo kira, gue bisa masuk jebakan lo dua kali? Heh, sekarang otak gue udah melampaui kecerdasan klan Nara tau!" Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Maksud lo apa sih? Ngajak berantem nih anak. Sini, gue pukul!" bentak Kankuro yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Pukul apa? Pukul Arwana? Heh.. sekarang ngaku deh, lo Gaara kan?" kata Naruto sambil menjitak-jitak kepala Kankuro.

"Heh? Gaara? Lo buta atau gak bisa liat? Gue Kankuro.. Gaara apaan sih?" Kankuro langsung berdiri hingga membuat Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

"Dia emang Kankuro, nyerang orang tanpa tau situasinya dulu. Pake bawa-bawa klan gue segala lagi. Dasar upil kyubi!" Naruto yang habis terjatuh langsung berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Yaah, Shikamaru.. kan gue lagi usaha." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan malas. Kemudian ia mengganti pandangannya ke Kankuro yang sedang membersihkan debu dari bajunya.

"Em, kalau sekolah udah kelar, kami boleh jenguk Gaara gak?" Gerakan Kankuro langsung terhenti. Ia pun membalas tatapan Shikamaru.

"Boleh aja sih. Dia di ruang A.F." Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ruang A.F? jadi.. dia di rawat di rumah sakit." Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Kankuro dan Shikamaru.

"APA?!" teriakan Naruto langsung membuat Akamaru jatuh dari atas kepala Kiba. Mata Shikamaru hampir melompat keluar, tapi gak jadi deh. Serem amat.

"Bisa gak kalo lo ngomong gak pake ngagetin?!" bentak Kiba sambil mengambil Akamaru dari lantai dan meletakkannya kembali ke kepala.

"Yaa.. hehee, sorry sorry reflek.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan menatap Kiba. "Kapan Gaara masuk kerumah sakit?" sambungnya lagi sambil menatap Kankuro.

"Semalem. Dia sesek napas, terus langsung pingsan. Pas batuk-batuk juga ngeluarin darah." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pingsan lagi? Kok keseringan banget? Akhir-akhir ini dia pingsan mulu', terus dia juga sering sesek napas..." perkataan Sasuke terhenti begitu Shikamaru menyambung perkataannya.

"Dan dia juga sering minum obat. Sebenernya, sakit apa yang lagi di idap Gaara?" Naruto langsung tersentak kaget, dan gerakannya itu diperhatikan oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung tersenyum setelah menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kayaknya ada seseorang yang tau tentang penyakit Gaara." Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya kan, Naruto." Sambung Shikamaru, membuat beberapa temannya langsung terfokus pada laki-laki berkumis Doraemon tersebut. Naruto terkesiap kaget sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ma.. mana mungkin gue tau itu. Hehee.. aneh-aneh aja lo." Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto dengan curiga.

"Ribet lo pada! Gue mau balik kelas dulu." Kata Kankuro sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Naruto dan kawan-kawan hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Kankuro.

"Pintunya jangan lupa di tutup." Perintah Naruto begitu Kankuro keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Gue bakal nutup tuh pintu kalau pangkat lo udah jadi Hokage." Sahut Kankuro tanpa menutup pintu seperti yang telah diperintahkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Kankuro dengan sinis sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk menutupnya.

"Dasar! Coretan muka lo tuh di tambah!" keluh Naruto sambil menutup pintu kelas mereka kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Belum lama pintu di tutup, pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Ngapain sih lo bolak-balik aj..." perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kira adalah Kankuro ternyata bukan. Orang itu hanya berjalan di depan kelas sambil menatap Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dengan datar.

"Ngapain liat-liat? Ada utang?" kata Gaara datar, Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak berkedip. Baru aja kakaknya nganterin surat. Eeh~ orangnya udah dateng.

"Gaara? Bukannya lo masuk rumah sakit." Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan heran sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Sialan! Gue disumpahin! Siapa bilang?" kiba yang berada di atas meja, tepatnya berada paling dekat dengan Gaara, langsung menyodorkan surat kehadapan Gaara.

"Kakak lo yang bilang. Tadi dia juga anter surat ini." Gaara langsung mengambil surat dihadapannya dari tangan Kiba.

"Gue emang sakit. Tapi sakit biasa kok." Ia meremas surat yang berada ditangannya. "Lagian hari ini kan ada ulangan MTK, gue males ulangan susulan." Mereka semua langsung mengangguk pelan serentak.

"Oh, ulangan MTK?" Naruto menatap Gaara datar setelah mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Sementara yang lainnya menatap Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"HAH! ULANGAN MTK?!" teriaknya seolah baru menyadari hal buruk yang akan ia alami hari ini. "Duuh, gue gak belajar lagi.. gimana nih.. gimana mau jawab?" sambung Naruto setengah depresi. Gaara yang baru saja ingin menghampiri kursinya langsung di tarik Naruto.

"Gaara, tolong bagi jawaban dong." Gaara langsung menampik tangan Naruto yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Apaan sih." Singkatnya sambil duduk di bangku.

"Tenang aja, lagian ulangan kali ini kita dimudahin kok." Sambung Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Kepala Naruto langsung berputar searah jarum kompas (?) apaan sih maksudnya? -,-

"Dimudahin gimana maksud lo?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan malas.

"Pilgan. Jadi gue gak capek-capek buat nulis esai yang ngerepotin." Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung membesarkan matanya sambil menatap Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. (Dia Cuma noleh orang-orang yang pinter, ada maksudnya gitu.)

"Waah, ternyata gue lagi beruntung kayaknya.. ia gak Gaara? Hehee" cengir Naruto sambil menyikut-nyikut Gaara yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa ngomong _ia gak_ nya ke gue? Maksud lo?"

"Ah~ lo belagak bego! Kasih kode-kodean ke gue gitu.." Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Contoh?" singkatnya. Mata Naruto melirik ke atas sesaat dengan tangan di dagu (Gaya khasnya detektif conan.)

"Mm, misalnya... kalau jawaban nomor satu **B**.. lo langsung teriak... **B**eruk. Oke gak tuh?" Gaara kembali mengernyitkan dahi hingga alisnya bertautan (Please berenti ngomongin alis keules, Gaara tuh gak punya! Gaara tuh punya gue (?) *Minta dihajar fans Gaara.)

"Jadi maskotnya **B**eruk tuh? Hahaa.." Celetuk Kiba yang sejak tadi mendengar obrolan temannya ini.

"Terserah deh.. pointnya lo udah dapet kan?" Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil menghafal rumus MTK.

. . .

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Kakashi-sensei langsung masuk ke kelas X3 untuk melakukan rutinitas biasanya. (Maklum, dia walikelasnya). Sambil membawa absen, lembar jawaban, dan lembar soal, Kakashi-sensei duduk dibangkunya yang berada dekat dengan pintu dan papan tulis.

"Hari ini kita ulangan ya! Sebelumnya, absen dulu." Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil membuka buku absen kelas X3. Satu-persatu nama siswa dipanggil olehnya. Mulai dari A sampai Z (itu pun kalo sampe.)

"Chouji Akimichi" Chouji langsung mengangkat tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan bumbu dari makanan ringan yang ia makan. Kakashi-sensei langsung menitik bagian kolom kotak-kotak yang biasa terdapat di buku absen.

"Gaara Rei." Gaara hanya mengangkat tangan setinggi telinganya. (kalau dalam penulisan jepangnya, nama keluarga berada di depan, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan nama diri. Seharusnya Rei Gaara. Tapi gapapa deh ya. Sukasuka saya *PLAK)

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata mengangkat tangannya dengan sopan dan malu-malu.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Hadir Kakashi-sensei~~" teriaknya dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi (Nih anak pake batre alkali, jadi centilnya gak abis-abis)

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Yahoooo.. Liet Akamaru. Nama kita dipanggil!" "Wauff wauff.." kata Akamaru dan Kiba. Kakashi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Mungkin dia mikir, ini sekolah atau kebun binatang?

"Naruto Uzumaki." Dengan semangat Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan...

"Ambo.." (?) ini orang Jepang, atau orang Padang? Kakashi semakin menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang benar-benar gak gatal.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum hingga menampak sinar yang berkilauan kayak bajunya Syahrini, tapi yang bersinar di sini bukanlah senyumnya.. tapi, jidadnya. Panjang, lebar, sisi, dan diameternya mirip-mirip kebon teh yang ada di Bandung. Kebayang kan berapa hektar (lebay keterlaluan).

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke hanya sedikit mengangkat tangannya.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya sambil menguap, kalau yang baca gak punya kerjaan. Coba itung deh, berapa kali Riie chan nulis Shikamaru menguap?

"Terakhir, Shino Aburame." Shino mengangkat tangannya sambil mengusir laler yang terus mengerumuni tubuhnya. (Gak mandi sih).

"Semua hadir, jadi tidak ada yang ulangan susulan ya." Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil membuka segel lembar jawaban dan lembar soal yang ia bawa.

. . .

Saat ulangan berlangsung..

Hampir lima belas menit waktu berlalu setelah soal dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Naruto mulai gelisah saat membaca semua soal yang satupun tak ada yang ia mengerti. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ulangan atau ujian, tulisan kanji, katakana, dan hiragana terasa bagaikan sandi yang tidak bisa di baca apalagi dipecahkan oleh Naruto. Sementara Gaara mulai mengerjakan soal dengan tenang.

"Psst.. psst.." bisik Naruto pada Gaara yang berada disebelahnya. Gaara hanya menatap temannya ini dengan sinis.

"Apaan? Nomor satu aja gue belom kelar." Bisik Gaara hingga membuat Naruto menampakkan giginya.

"Cari aja dulu jawabannya. Kalau udah. Kode.. kode.. Beruk." Kata Naruto pelan. Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian...

"Psst.. udah berenti nulis ya?" bisik Naruto lagi yang membuat Gaara menatapnya datar. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. Sementara Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, mulai komat-kamit kayak mbah dukun untuk mencari jawaban.

"Nomor satu.." bisik Naruto sambil berpura-pura mencoret-coret kertas buramnya.

"**B**eruk.." bisik Gaara. Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto langsung melingkari lembar jawabannya.

"Nomor dua." Bisik Naruto lagi. Gaara membuka lembar jawabannya yang tertutup soal, setelah melihat jawabannya, Gaara menutupnya kembali dan menatap Naruto.

"**A**dek beruk." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat sambil tertawa.

"Oh, maksudnya **A**.. gue lupa kalo maskotnya beruk." Gaara hanya menatap Naruto yang cengar-cengir. "Lanjut aja deh, nomor tiga sampe sepuluh." Kata Naruto dengan gamblang hingga membuat tatapan Gaara yang tadinya datar-datar aja, kini berubah jadi mencekam. Kayak WC anak SMA yang gak di siram-siram.

"Gue yang capek-capek belajar, elo yang enak-enakan. Dasar beruk!" keluh Gaara. Walaupun bicara begitu, tapi ujung-ujungnya jawaban itu di kasih juga ke Naruto.

"Tiga, **B**eruk. Empat, **D**edek beruk. Lima sama enam, **C**ucu beruk. Tujuh, **E**yang beruk. Delapan, **A**nak beruk. Sembilan sama sepuluh, **E**yang beruk." Setelah mendengar kode dari Gaara, Naruto langsung menitik-nitik jawabannya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu menebalkan lingkarannya.

"Eh.. Gaara... bagi nomor tiga dong." Pinta Shino yang duduk di belakang Gaara sambil setengah berbisik dan menusuk bahu Gaara dengan pena.

"**B**eruk!" singkat Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Eh Gaara nomor tiga apa jawabannya?" pinta Shino untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Dan kali ini Gaara menjawabnya sambil menoleh.

"**B**eruk!" mendengar jawaban yang sama, Shino hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yee.. dimintain jawaban, malah ngatain gue Beruk! Sialan lo!" keluh Shino. Wajar aja, dia kan gak denger obrolan Beruk dari Naruto dan Gaara. Jadi dia gak paham.

"Maksud gue B!" tegas Gaara dengan suara yang tidak lagi berbisik.

"Ohh, bilang dong dari tadi." Shino langsung melingkari lembar jawabannya.

"Yang sudah selesai, boleh langsung mengumpulkan jawabannya dan boleh istirahat duluan." Beberapa orang mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. "Oh iya, kertas buram untuk kalian mencari jawaban MTK tadi dikumpulkan juga. Itu juga mendapat penilaian dan sebagai bukti, kalau kalian benar-benar mencari jawabannya tanpa mencontek." Sambung Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasuke telah mengumpulkan jawaban mereka beserta kertas buramnya.

Dua puluh menit setelah semua siswa dan siswi mengumpulkan jawabannya, kelas telah kosong. Yang ada hanyalah Kakashi-sensei dan lembar jawaban dari muridnya. Kakashi memeriksa satu-persatu lembar jawaban mereka serta kertas buramnya. Ada sebagian hanya menulis angka-angka tidak jelas di kertas buram, ada sebagian yang benar-benar mencari jawabannya, dan ada lagi yang lebih aneh. Yaitu, membuat sketsa wajah Kakashi-sensei. Terlebih lagi gambarnya itu jelek, dan berhasil membuat gambar Kakashi-sensei mengernyitkan lidah (melet deh) padahal semua tau, Kakashi itu gak punya bibir. Dia Cuma makan lewat lubang idung (?)

"Punya Naruto." Gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

. . .

Di kantin.

"Gaara, lo mau jajan apa? Gue deh yang traktir." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum puas. Ini sebagai tanda terimakasih dari Naruto atas semua jawaban Gaara tadi. Gaara hanya diam sambil mengambil makanan yang harganya lebih mahal dari makanan yang di beli Naruto. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto hanya bengong.

"Wah, Belanda beli tanah ni! Mentang-mentang di traktir, ngambilnya yang mahal-mahal. Lebih mahal dari makanan gue lagi." Keluh Naruto sambil berjalan bersama teman-temannya ke meja kantin.

"Kalau gak ikhlas gak usah di bayar. Biar entar di catat jadi utang." Jawab Gaara tanpa perasaan.

"Kalau gitu sama aja kali. Lagian utangnya pasti atas nama gue." Keluh Naruto sambil menambahkan sambel ke dalam makanannya.

"Gilee lo! Makan ramen kuah sambel?" kata Kiba yang melihat Naruto menuangkan sambel ke dalam makanannya.

"Palingan dia mencret lagi." Singkat Shikamaru hingga membuat teman-temannya yang sedang makan terdiam dan menatapnya. Menyadari hal itu, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Dia lupa kalau omongan itu gak bagus diomongin kalo lagi makan. Gaara hanya menatap makananya seolah tak berniat menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Loh, kok gak makan? Tenang.. kan gue yang traktir." Kata Naruto setelah menyadari ekspresi Gaara. Gaara hanya terdiam, hingga membuat teman-temannya ini menatapnya. Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dalam hidungnya. Ia langsung menutup hidung dengan tangannya. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Haah!" katanya sambil menyemburkan nafas ketangannya. "Bukan bau mulut gue kok. Emang sih, tadi lupa sikat gigi." Sambung Naruto lagi.

"Sialan, jorok banget lo." Keluh Shikamaru yang ikut mengendus "Haah!" dari mulut Naruto. Maklum, soalnya dia duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Kayaknya gue harus balik lagi." Kata Gaara yang masih menutup hidungnya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Balik lagi? Balik ke mana maksud lo?" tanya Kiba sambil makan sepiring berdua bersama Akamaru. Gaara hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang masih berada dihidungnya.

"Kenapa sih lo nutup-nutup hidung mulu'?" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Gaara. Setelah tangan itu tak berada di hidung Gaara lagi, teman-temannya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalamnya.

"Gaara.. lo mimisan?" kata mereka serentak. Gaara kembali menutup hidungnya walaupun itu sia-sia. Teman-temannya sudah mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres darinya.

"Bu.. bukan. Itu bukan darah kok. Itu saos sambel gue yang muncrat ke tangan lo kan? Haha iya kan Gaara?" kata Naruto hingga membuat teman-temannya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lo kira kita gak bisa ngebedain mana sambel mana darah?" keluh Shikamaru.

"Ja.. jangan-jangan lo ngupilnya kedaleman ya? Sampe-sampe kena kuku, jadi bedarah gitu." Kata Naruto lagi sambil tertawa dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Gak." Singkat Gaara hingga membuat Naruto kebingungan. "Ini darah." Sambungnya lagi.

"Jadi, maksud lo harus balik lagi itu.. balik lagi ke rumah sakit kan?" tanya Shikamaru, dan hanya mendapat anggukkan pelan dari Gaara.

"Sebenernya, tadi pagi.." perkataan Gaara terhenti ketika beberapa temannya ini menatapnya dengan khawatir. "gue kabur dari rumah sakit."

"ka.. kabur?"

To be continue..

Chapter 5 selesai !

Ternyata Maura masih baca juga ya? Makasiiiiiiiiih

Chapter ini berdasarkan pengalaman Riie chan sendiri di sekolah. Yang pas di absen, ngejawab "ambo", sampe-sampe bapak gurunya ngambek. Bapak itu masih bujangan, jadi gampang ngambekkan. Julukannya TTM (Tua tua merajuk). Ini pas SMP kelas 2, bapak ini ngajarin seni budaya! Hahaa~

Kalau yang kode-kodean dengan maksot beruk, itu pas kelas 2 SMA. Berhubung Riie chan sering dapet peringkat di kelas (Sombong banget), jadi pas ulangan sering di tanya-tanya. Maskot beruk itu ide Riie chan sendiri sih, soalnya kelas Riie chan isinya pelawak semua.

Jadi inget masa-masa sekolah dulu, hihiii..

Terimakasih sudah membaca yaa, kalau bisa sih review, jangan baca aja. Jadi bikin semangat lanjutinnya.


End file.
